My Little Pony presenta: Speed Runner y los Especialistas
by Roberto Pulido
Summary: Es la continuación del primer libro, prometo hacerlo mas ameno, pero con mucha, mucha mas acción. Speed tratara de definir algunos asuntos sin resolver sobre si mismo y sobre sus sentimientos, que poco a poco han cambiado y evolucionado.
1. Y la noche se hiso para

**1. ¿Y la noche se hiso para qué?**

En una de las tantas cuevas de Canterlot, una bella noche de otoño, dos criaturas completamente distintas tomaban posiciones graciosas frente a su entrada; un pony terrestre color café y un dragón color azul con blanco permanecían en posiciones extrañas, parecía que sostenían algo.

-¿Qué tanto están esperando?, casi no puedo sostener esto más tiempo-. El pony café estaba sosteniendo una palanca, parecía vieja pero firme, y se dirigía al dragón como a cualquier otro de su familia.

-Aguanta un poco más, hermano, ellos dependen de nosotros-. Por la obscuridad no lo parecía, pero el dragón sostenía una especie de puerta, que por la forma en la que el estaba parado, la estaba sosteniendo para que no obstruyera el camino.

Dentro de la cueva, un grifo y un pegaso estaban peleando con criaturas extrañas, cortándoles el paso hacia la salida. Parecían ser ponis, pero no tenían piel, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una capa gruesa de piel, parecía que no necesitaran los ojos de cualquier forma.

-¿Por qué rayos tenemos que encargarnos nosotras de los espectros? estas cosas son asquerosas-. La grifo decía esto mientras aplastaba la cabeza de uno de esos "espectros", el líquido que salía de su cuerpo era viscoso, pero se evaporaba casi al momento de tocar el suelo.

-Deja de quejarte, además, viste lo que me paso cuando intente ir más lejos, ese lugar no aceptara a nadie que no tenga magia-. La pegaso le contesto mientras esquivaba a algunos espectros que se apilaban para lanzarse contra ellas.

Las vestimentas de estas criaturas, el pony terrestre, la pegaso y la grifo, tenían mucho parecido, eran color negro y tenían líneas blancas cerca de los cascos, las garras y en sus lomos.

Mas en lo profundo de la cueva, un pony unicornio de pelaje gris y crin negra corría esquivando flechas, espectros y saltando entre grietas que habían aparecido en el suelo. En su boca traía un pedazo de pergamino, se veía muy viejo, pero con un brillo singular.

Tal era la cantidad e peligros que lo asechaban, que sin darse cuenta cuando, tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo. Al ver que no podría defenderse lo suficientemente rápido, se preparó para el dolor, pero este nunca llego. De hecho, las flechas se habían convertido en flores, los espectros en perritos pequeños y las rocas en malvaviscos, no era algo muy común de ver.

-¿No me digas que ya te cansaste?, según tú eras más fuerte físicamente que con tu magia, ¿no?-. Una voz burlona vino desde la nada, pero después de materializo frente del unicornio un draconecuus, tal vez el ultimo que existía.

-Solo esperaba que quisieras ayudarme, Discord-

-Si claro, como si las lecciones con Lulu no hubieran sido suficientes, "Speedy"-. Discord le dijo esto con un tono como si sintiera un poco de desprecio por su nombre, aunque a Speed no le pareció tan gracioso.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron lo más rápido posible, solo para ayudar a sus compañeros en la entrada. Speed invoco una ráfaga de viento que quito del camino a los espectros con los que peleaban Gilda y Lightning Dust, mientras que Discord las hacia desaparecer y las aparecía entre sus garras cargándolas. Gilda trataba de soltarse, pero Lightning simplemente se quedó sin decir nada, de hecho estaba algo sonrojada por la forma en que la cargaban.

Justo cuando salieron, Apple Bock y Sylver Fire dejaron sus puestos, y al instante una gran roca paso a cubrir la cueva, sellándola como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Una vez fuera, Gilda logro finalmente zafarse de las garras de Discord, aunque el simplemente había dejado en el suelo a Lightning, de una forma tan delicada como a un niño pequeño.

-¿Por qué rayos tardaron tanto, estar frente a esas cosas fue tan… aaaah… necesito un baño-. Gilda trataba de todos los modos de mantener la compostura, pero desde hacía un tiempo le costaba un poco más de trabajo.

-Lo siento, se complicaron un poco las cosas-. Speed seguía disculpándose de todo, aunque el solo se había hecho cargo de bastantes cosas.

-¿Al menos lo encontraron? -. Sylver pregunto con una preocupación real, pero no por repetir la misión, sino por la condición física de Bockly, quien había forzado su cuerpo hasta el punto en que se fracturo uno de sus cascos. Sylver le estaba ayudando a levantarse.

Speed levanto el pergamino, un simple pedazo de papel, o al menos eso parecía.

-¡¿Qué, esa era la gran reliquia?! La princesa Luna está loca-. Lightning ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche, de hecho no había podido dormir bien hacia dos noches, por lo que estaba algo irritada.

-Vamos, las sesiones de entrenamiento con la princesa son más duras-. Speed trataba de levantarle el ánimo a sus compañeros, aunque eso ya fuera mucho decir.

-Ah… hasta tu sabes lo terribles que son, ¿cómo las tomas como si no significaran nada?-. Gilda se acercó a Speed para limpiar una herida que tenía en su cara, aunque esto lo hiso con su lengua. Pocos lo sabían, pero la saliva de Grifo es muy curativa, pero cada vez que Gilda hacia esta clase de gestos, todos la miraban de una forma extraña. La herida que Speed tenía en su cara se había cerrado prácticamente al instante, aunque a nadie le importo aquel milagro.

-Creo que es hora de regresar ¿no creen?-. Lightning hiso reaccionar a todos de un solo golpe, parecía que estaba muy nerviosa, su cara estaba algo roja. El castillo estaba cerca, y no les costó mucho llegar hasta él.

Justo en la sala del trono, la princesa Luna esperaba pacientemente. A pesar de que también era una regente, su lugar en la sala del trono no era el más grande, solo estaba al lado del de Celestia, sin embargo no le importaba tanto, ella jamás querría las responsabilidades que tenía Celestia por la mañana.

Fue Discord, quien con su magia tan "interesante" había traído a todo el grupo de Especialistas hasta la sala del trono, y a pesar del tamaño de Sylver, él pudo entrar en un cuarto tan grande.

-Me alegra verlos aún con vida, aunque me gustaría decir que sin rasguños, pero son gajes del oficio-. La actitud de la princesa Luna no había cambiado, seguía siendo igual de sincera, pero amable al mismo tiempo. Al momento de ver a Bockly no dudo un momento en curarlo; su hueso se puso en su lugar otra vez, aunque aún seguía inflamado.

-Princesa, aquí tiene, la reliquia que nos pidió, espero con esto esté más complacida con nuestro desempeño-. Speed otra vez se comportaba muy raro. En otras ocasiones se había comportado de esa forma tan política y educada, pero el prefería no decir nada acerca de cómo había aprendido a comportarse así. A Luna le encantaba que él se comportara de esa manera, después de todo, era como si su hermana, indirectamente, la tratara con más respeto.

-De hecho, lo estoy, espero que estén listos para su siguiente misión-. Esto lo dijo mientras habría aquel papiro, por lo que no pudo ver la expresión en la cara de sus queridos súbditos. Aunque Speed si lo noto, por lo que decidió hacer algo que ninguno de los demás se atrevía a decir, a excepción de Discord tal vez, quien para ese momento ya estaba leyendo la revista pony ilustrado.

-Disculpe princesa, pero creo que hablo por mis compañeros cuando digo que necesitamos un pequeño descanso, después de todo, hemos estado con usted por un mes, y aunque me encanta aprender nuevas cosas, tengo una promesa que cumplir-. Speed aun recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Pinkie antes de irse, y para él era muy importante cumplirla antes de que ella se enojara.

-¿Ahora hablas por los demás? Y dime, ¿tus compañeros están de acuerdo contigo?-. Luna esperaba una respuesta diferente a la que recibió, pues cada uno de los especialistas ahí presentes dio un paso al frente, era ya demasiado para cualquiera.

-Aaah… está bien, pueden tomarse un descanso-. Luna los miro un poco indignada -pero en cuanto los llame deberán venir de inmediato-. Ninguno de los ahí presentes parecía importarle esta última sentencia, pues simplemente comenzaron a cuchichear sobre que harían fuera de las paredes del castillo.

Bockly regresaría a Applelooza y Sylver lo llevaría. Gilda y Lightning no tenían ningún lugar a donde ir, por lo que decidieron simplemente pasear cerca de Cloudsdale, después de todo, tenían suficiente dinero para comprar lo que quisieran, incluso una habitación en algún hotel.

Era raro, pero aun después de mucho tiempo juntos, Speed se comportaba de una forma muy callada con sus compañeros, ni siquiera se molestó en pedir ayuda para regresar a casa, de hecho tenía pensado regresar en globo como la última vez.

-¿Vas por mi camino forastero?-. Discord interrumpió a Speed en su momento de meditación, era algo que él tenía en común con Pinkie, cosa que Speed no entendía muy bien.

-Solo quiero regresar a casa. Hoy se cumple un mes de que me fui-. Speed había pasado solo un mes en compañía de la princesa, pero se expresaba de una forma como si deseara que eso nunca hubiera pasado.

-Descuida, no creo que a tu amiguita rosada le moleste que llegues una o dos horas después-. El tono de voz de Discord era muy convincente, pero de alguna forma, seguía siendo burlón.

Speed no tuvo tiempo para contestar, pues Discord lo había tomado de un hombro y habían desaparecido del lugar.

Una vez sola, la princesa Luna reviso nuevamente el pedazo de pergamino, parecía estar en blanco, pero fue solo hasta que ella utilizo un hechizo de magia antigua que este reacciono, revelando un mapa con varios puntos luminosos.

-Como odio cuando tienes razón de esta forma hermana-.


	2. Besos de Adultos

**2. Besos de adultos. ( Otona no Kisu).**

El sol brillaba sobre los campos de Equestria, y en Ponyville, para ser más precisos en la biblioteca, un alicornio morado, de melena perfectamente arreglada disfrutaba de una taza de té de girasoles. La princesa Twilight Sparckle, quien por mucho tiempo había decidido tomar sus labores como princesa viviendo en el pueblo, nunca hubiera esperado la sorpresa que recibió.

De la nada, un draconequus apareció sobre la mesa donde ella disfrutaba de su te, entre sus garras traía a un unicornio, quien por su expresión parecía muy asustado.

-Debí saber que arias algo como eso Discord, para la próxima vendré en globo-. Speed algo enojado se dirigió a Discord mientras se bajaba de la mesa.

-Vamos, no me digas que no te divertiste cayendo de esas montañas-. Discord bajaba también de la mesa cuando dijo esto. Ninguno de los dos noto la presencia de Twilight hasta que los dos voltearon a verla.

Twilight simplemente se quedó en silencio, hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a que Discord apareciera de la nada, pero que la ignoraran del modo en que lo hicieron fue algo interesante.

-Volviste-. Fue todo lo que dijo. Twilight no lo demostraba, pero a su manera extrañaba a su alumno estrella.

Speed casi llora al verla. En alguna ocasión durante los entrenamientos con Luna, el sintió que nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos, así que verla parada frente a él fue una sensación muy emotiva. Speed se acercó y con cariño le dio un abrazo pony, el cual fue bien recibido por Twilight.

-¿No hay uno para mí?-. Discord se quedó con las garras abiertas esperando, pero Twilight simplemente lo saludo de la forma respetuosa de una princesa a uno de sus súbditos. –Ahí se ve la preferencia-.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron que vendrían?-

-La princesa Luna es un poco descuidada, nos dio un tiempo de descanso, pero creo que quería que sorprendiéramos a nuestros amigos-

-Creo que lo logro, Pinkie dijo que te haría una fiesta de bienvenida, pero creo que llegaste un poco antes. Ella estaba segura que llegarías hoy-

Speed al escuchar el nombre de Pinkie, se puso un poco rojo, deseaba verla con ansias y no era algo que pudiera ocultar muy bien.

-Y dime, ¿Todas tus amigas vendrán también?-. Discord había interrumpido la conversación apareciendo sobre la nariz de Twilight hecho miniatura, a lo que ella simplemente lo golpeo mandándolo a volar como un insecto.

-Todas teníamos ganas de ver a Speed, aunque yo personalmente pensé que tardarías más que un mes, ¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo con los especialistas, y por qué Discord te trajo?-. Al escuchar esto, Discord se sorprendió un poco, y en un momento se dio la vuelta indignada.

-Discord es un especialista, amablemente se ofreció a traerme, yo estaba muy cansado para llegar aquí con tele transportaciones, él es muy amable-. Speed decía esto con un poco de trabajo, no es que no lo sintiera, pero nunca había entendido bien a Discord. Twilight tenía una cara de sorpresa que ni ella se creía, pero al ver a Discord lo primero que paso por su mente fue una pregunta.

-Un momento, si eres un especialista, ¿Dónde está tu traje?-

-Yo no necesito esa clase de cosas, aunque Lulu se enojó un poco cuando no quise usarlo-. Discord se había acercado a Twilight como para decirle un secreto, aunque la sensación que ella tubo fue otra.

-Como sea, aun no entiendo cómo fue que te eligieron para algo tan importante como esto-

-Obviamente Luna piensa que tengo suficiente estilo para estar en su grupo de fenómenos "espaciales", perdón especiales-. Discord no noto la cara de Speed, quien en su mente le decía "payaso" a su compañero. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a su comportamiento.

Twilight estuvo a punto de decirle algo más a Discord, pero un golpeteo la detuvo, la puerta sonó y eran Spike con todas las amigas de Twilight, Spike les había ayudado a traer las cosas para la fiesta de bienvenida de Speed, pero ninguna reacciono ante la presencia de ellos dos, parecía que eran invisibles.

-Muy bien amigas, hay que dejar este lugar perfecto para cuando llegue Speed, solo esperen a ver la cara de sorpresa que tendrá cuando vea todo lo que tenemos para el-. Pinkie les dijo esto a sus amigas que estaban en dirección opuesta a la de Speed, pero al darse vuelta, Speed ya estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole en silencio. Discord los había vuelto invisibles para sorprenderlas, y Speed lo había entendido de esta forma.

Pinkie al ver a Speed, sus ojos azules que ella recordaba, no pudo más que quedarse en silencio, algo sonrojada y casi sin respirar. Speed sabia como se sentía eso, por lo que trato de hacerla reaccionar de una forma muy simple.

-Hola, te extrañe mucho Pinkie-. Eso fue todo, Speed estaba seguro que ella reaccionaria con esto, y lo hiso, pero el no pudo contener su reacción. Pinkie lo había abrazado y tirado al piso, y sin previo aviso lo beso, un beso que de hecho hiso chocar sus dientes con los de ella, pero ese tipo de dolor no le importaba, de hecho todo su alrededor desapareció, una vez más eran solo él y Pinkie.

-Ehem… ¿No creen que hay lugares para eso mejores que la biblioteca?-. Twilight un poco roja hiso reaccionar a ambos, quienes al darse cuenta de que estaban dando un espectáculo, simplemente se separaron lentamente, un poco avergonzados, pero sin querer separarse.

-Hooo… que tiernos, como una esposa que espera a su esposo, estas cosas deben de guardarse en un álbum, donde está mi cámara cuando la necesito-. Rarity estaba encantada con la escena, ella siempre había deseado ver a alguna de sus amigas con su pony especial, aunque fuera una de las más singulares.

-Espero que esto no te distraiga de nuestros asuntos, no olvides que me debes una carrera-. Rainbow estaba poco menos que emocionada, aunque ella lo disimulaba mejor que las demás.

Apple Jack simplemente se había acercado a ayudar a su viejo amigo, y con un pequeño gesto, le susurro a su oído: "te ves más fuerte", lo que hiso que Speed sonriera.

Fluttershy solo se quedó en silencio en la entrada, se veía feliz, pero no tan animada como para actuar como sus amigas.

-Y supongo ninguna de ustedes me dará una bienvenida como la de el, ¿verdad?-. Discord finalmente se hacía presente, aunque la respuesta que recibió fue un poco diferente a la que el esperaba, pues Fluttershy se lanzó contra el diciendo con su tierna voz "Discord!", aunque no como Pinkie, fue más bien de forma delicada, dándole un fuerte abrazo, al que el respondió muy feliz. Por un momento los dos se vieron a los ojos, cono diciéndose algo. Nadie estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo tenían que podían hacer esto.

Luego de una pequeña explicación, todas se sorprendieron de que Discord fuese parte del equipo que había creado la princesa Luna, a excepción de Fluttershy, quien pensaba que su amigo era bastante digno de un honor como ese.

Los especialistas serian como los Wonderbolts, aunque más especializados en misiones de alto riesgo. Speed les explico que la princesa los tendría en secreto, al menos hasta la gran gala del galope, el evento más importante que ella recordaba.

-¿Entonces Lightning Dust Gilda también son parte de esto?-. Rainbow se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de que dos individuos que ella pensaba realmente decepcionantes estuvieran en un equipo como aquel, pero Speed simplemente les explico cómo fueron elegidos.

-La princesa nos escogió por nuestras habilidades, Gilda es de los grifos más fuertes y Lightning es la única pegaso además de ti que puede hacer una rainplosion sónica, aunque nunca la he visto hacerla. Técnicamente somos un grupo de fenómenos, así como Discord lo dice-. Discord estaba haciendo caras a un lado de Speed mientras él explicaba, pero su cara cambio cuando el volteo a verlo.

-Pues no me sorprende que Apple Bock sea parte de tu equipo, el me parece muy fuerte-. Apple Jack defendió a su nuevo primo, después de todo el haría que el apellido Apple fuera más importante.

-Si aunque no es el u…-. Speed fue callado pos la garra de águila de Discord, el pudo haberse librado de eso fácilmente, pero una cosa que aprendió con la princesa es confiar en tus compañeros, por lo que decidió quedarse en silencio.

No se tu, pero yo vine aquí a disfrutar de un merecido descanso, además, aun no tengo la fiesta de la que tu "amiguita" hablaba.

Al notar este hecho, Pinkie saco de la nada su cañón de fiestas y decoro la habitación en unos segundos. Speed y Discord disfrutaron de las atenciones de sus amigas hasta la noche, cuando Pinkie lo separo de la multitud y lo llevo hasta su cuarto, en uno de los balcones de la biblioteca.

Pinkie se recostó junto a Speed sobre el suelo, se acostaron para ver las estrellas que en ese momento ya habían salido. Pinkie se recargo en el hombro de Speed, y el como siempre no dijo nada. Era ya muy común que hiciera esto, pero a Pinkie no le importaba, ella lo quería así.

-Pinkie… sabes, cuando estuve entrenando con la princesa, ella nos hiso ver muchas cosas… nos enfrentó a nuestros propios miedos… hubo un punto en que pensé que ya no regresaría aquí, contigo, Twilight y las demás… Pinkie yo…-. Speed ya no pudo decir nada, Pinkie cerro sus labios con su boca en un beso largo. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo paso después de eso, pero Pinkie fue quien reacciono primero.

-No seas tontito, yo siempre estaré aquí-. Pinkie sonreía mucho, para ella esto solo era un reencuentro, pero para Speed era mucho más.

Por mucho tiempo había decidido hacer algo, desde que la princesa le mostro lo mucho que le importaba Pinkie, y él deseaba hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

-Se que tu si, pero…con mis deberes, es posible que yo… tal vez no nos veamos por algún tiempo, se que te prometí que no nos separaríamos otra vez, por eso…-. Speed se estaba poniendo muy rojo, estaba tocando su pecho, parecía como si le doliera. –Pinkie…-

-¿Qué es eso?-. Pinkie ignoro completamente a Speed, algo más la distrajo. – ¿Ya viste la luna?-. Esa noche, la luna tenía un color rojizo muy raro, pero no era por que así hubiera aparecido esa noche, más bien, de la nada cambio de color.

-¿Qué, tan pronto?-. Speed sabía lo que significaba, y aunque deseaba no hacerlo, su deber era contestar al llamado. –Escucha, volveré pronto, te lo prometo…-. Pinkie no pudo contestar nada, pues Speed había desaparecido del lugar, asustando un poco a Pinkie, pero cuando fue a avisar a sus amigas lo que paso, las encontró asustadas pues Discord había desaparecido de forma igual de misteriosa.


	3. A pero que bien me caes

**3. Ah pero que bien me caes…**

Luego de haber desaparecido Discord y Speed, Pinkie aún seguía preocupada; no entendía que era lo que había pasado, pero Twilight, como era debido, les explico lo que les pasaba a los especialistas con la luz de la luna.

-La princesa Luna tiene la capacidad de transportarse por medio de la luz de la luna a cualquier parte, la princesa Celestia hace algo semejante con la luz del sol. Ella me conto acerca de un hechizo que servía para transportar ponis o cualquier tipo de criatura, algo relacionado con uno amuletos mágicos-.

Y lo que Twilight explicaba era cierto, los broches que la princesa les había entregado a los especialistas tenían el propósito de transportarlos hasta ella cuando fuera necesario, lo curioso era que en esta ocasión solo Discord y Speed se encontraban en la sala del trono, junto a la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia.

-¿Esto es una especie de broma?, ¡se supone que todos deberían estar aquí!-. Luna estaba muy enojada por la actitud tan irresponsable de su grupo de favoritos, pero había que admitirlo, eran un grupo muy nuevo, y tal vez el descanso no era suficiente para los demás. Celestia prefirió dejar solos a su hermana y a sus especialistas, despidiéndose de ellos con un "buena suerte" que Luna no pudo escuchar por sus quejas.

-Muy bien, con ustedes dos deberá ser suficiente-. Luna saco de repente el viejo pergamino que los especialistas habían salido a buscar y comenzó con su explicación. –Seré breve pues esto es muy importante. Esto que ven es el mapa que Starswirl el Barbado creo para localizar las guaridas de los morganos. Muestra la ubicación de cada portal en Equestria, abiertos al menos-.

Al ver más de cerca el mapa, Speed pudo notar que pequeños puntos brillaban cerca de los limites nortes de Equestria, en lo que él conocía como el imperio de cristal y uno más, cerca del castillo de Cantrlot, lo que le causo un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, casi recordaba de que se trataba aquel portal.

-Sombra…-. Speed no pudo contener decir esto en vos baja, lo que hiso que Luna volteara a verlo, aunque Discord realmente no le importaba tanto, o al menos eso aparentaba.

-Starswirl descubrió que la magia de estas criaturas provenía de estos portales, mientras mas haya y más cerca de ellos estén, se vuelven más poderosos-. Luna dirigió una mirada muy penetrante hacia sus dos súbditos, tratando de que entendieran muy bien su misión. –Su deber es encontrarlos sellarlos-.

La reacción de Speed fue bastante distinta a la de Discord con respecto a esta misión, pues aunque el estaba algo asustado, Discord comenzó a reírse, algo no muy común, parecía que el sabia algo que los demás no.

-Jujuju… y como se te ocurre que aremos eso, gran líder. El barboncito ya está del otro lado y si quieres sacarle algo al corredor, de una vez te digo que no funciona, ya lo intente.

Speed se le quedo viendo a Discord con cara de sorpresa, el sabía que Discord era capaz de cambiar de forma y controlar a otros ponis, pero no sabía si lo había intentado con él hasta ese día.

Discord volteo a ver a Speed después de decir lo anterior, pero no fue para disculparse. –Vamos, solo quería que te divirtieras un poco, no fue con mala intensión-. Esto hiso dudar un poco a Speed sobre la lealtad de Discord, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para eso en ese momento.

-Eso no importa en este momento, además, Starswirl no era tonto, dejo instrucciones con las cuales podrán sellar estos portales. Simplemente tendrán que tocarlos con esto-. Luna saco un pergamino cuadrado, en una de sus caras estaba el dibujo de un sello extraño, ni Discord ni Speed fueron capaces de identificar su procedencia. –Este sello es más que suficiente para cerrar esos portales. Pienso que podrás cuidarlo bien, Speed-.

Justo antes de que Speed sostuviera el sello con su magia, Discord la transporto hasta su garra, sorprendiendo a los otros dos ponis.

-Sera mejor que yo lo cuide, después de todo, yo tengo garras, y será más difícil que lo pierda ¿no lo creen?-. Discord tenía una cara de ángel, pero sus amigos ponis pensaron que no era la mejor idea, pero ya que él se había ofrecido, confiaron en su juicio.

-Muy bien. El lugar donde empezaran será en Las Pegasos, fue ahí donde el morgaño apareció, ahí parecen haber varios portales. Ahora en marcha-. Speed y Discord saludaron como militares y desaparecieron del lugar, lo que sorprendió un poco a la Princesa.

Cuando Speed abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba nuevamente en Las Pegasos, cerca de la costa donde se encontraba la cueva de Sylver Fire, Discord los había transportado hasta ahí con su magia.

-No podías esperar un poco más, yo de verdad no descanse nada-. Speed había pasado todo el día con sus amigas y con Pinkie, y para ser honesto, no dormía bien desde hacía tres noches.

-Vamos, no me digas que no quieres regresar pronto con tu "chiquitita"-. Discord logro que Speed se sonrojara, lo que hiso que él se pusiera en posición y dijera "andando" con vos ronca y segura.

Al entrar en la cueva, Discord se mantuvo cerca de Speed, pero siempre atrás de él. Paso poco tiempo antes de que llegaran a lo que parecía el fondo de la cueva, el lugar donde había un hoyo en el techo de la cueva provocado por la intrusión de Speed anteriormente.

Todo parecía normal, pero una sensación en la espalda de Discord lo guio hacia un lugar al fondo de la cueva, donde, al presionar una especie de botón, se abrió una puerta secreta con un pasillo realmente angosto.

-Y pensar que Lulu no me dejaba usar estas habilidades-. Discord presumía un poco con Speed mientras caminaban por aquel corredor tan angosto. Era un pasillo color amarillo, parecía brillar por si solo, era como una casa bellamente adornada.

Al llegar al otro lado del pasillo, frente a ellos había un número muy extenso de espejos, o al menos eso parecían, pues eran como vidrios planos sobre la tierra café de la playa. Al acercarse a uno de ellos, Speed no pudo ver su reflejo, era algo común en un portal, o al menos eso pensó él.

-Discord, préstame el sello que nos dio la princesa-. Discord saco el pequeño pedazo de pergamino, y Speed, al acercarlo a uno de aquellos espejos, provoco que cambiara de color, confundiéndose con la arena.

Ambos pensaron que esto sería fácil, al menos hasta que decenas de criaturas pequeñas con forma de murciélagos comenzaron a rodearlos. No eran comunes, pues no tenían ni ojos ni parecían seres vivos, de hecho se veían como simples sombras.

-¿Que rayos son estas cosas?-. Discord por ser una criatura de caos le gustaban las cosas como estas, pero estos le estaban causando molestias.

-Haaa!… son drenadoras, no dejes que te muerdan-. Speed trato de advertir a su compañero, pero era demasiado tarde, las drenadoras habían mordido tantas veces a Discord que su tamaño había cambiado, se había vuelto del tamaño de un pony normal, pero más pequeño que Speed.

Cuando Speed recordó como deshacerse de ellas, un rayo de luz salió de su cuerno haciendo que aquellos murciélagos desaparecieran. Speed no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la apariencia de Discord, ahora era más pequeño y su magia también era más débil.

-Esto no me parece gracioso-. La voz de Discord era mucho más chillona, lo que hiso que Speed soltara un ruido de risas cortadas. Cuando finalmente recordó porque estaban ahí, Speed tomo el sello y continuo con la labor de cerrar todos los portales, con Discord ahora sobre el montándolo.

-No te preocupes, tu magia regresara muy pronto, no son letales pero son una molestia-. Discord miro un poco molesto a Speed, pues él nunca le dijo nada de eso antes.

Solo faltaba un portal, el cual era el más grande, pero cuando Speed se disponía a usar el sello, uno de los murciélagos apareció, quitándole el pergamino. Hubiera sido fácil recuperarlo, si no fuera porque aquella criatura exploto en llamas destruyendo el sello. La expresión de Speed luego de esto era horrible, había entrado en pánico, no lograba calmarse, hasta que Discord uso su cola para calmarlo.

-Se supone que estamos entrenados para esto, no actúes de forma irracional, guárdalo para después, además tengo una idea para resolver esto, préstame uno de tus cascos-. Discord tomo una roca con punta que había en la cueva, y con mucho cuidado comenzó a dibujar en el casco de Speed el sello que Luna les había dado, tal parecía Discord tenía memoria fotográfica.

-Se supone que funciona con un simple toque, inténtalo-. Speed no estaba muy seguro, pero debían intentar todo lo que pudieran.

Se acercó al portal, este reacciono prácticamente al instante, brillando, sacando rayos, era como si tratara de defenderse, y Speed lo estaba sintiendo. Finalmente, después de un rato, el espejo se tornó café como las paredes de la cueva. Justo antes de festejar, un temblor sacudió toda la cueva, el techo comenzaba a desquebrajarse y las paredes se volvían suaves como arena.

Speed puso a Discord sobre su lomo y salió galopando lo más rápido que pudo. Detrás de él, el pasillo amarillo se deshacía a cada paso. Finalmente, gracias a su velocidad, Speed logro sacar a Discord de aquella cueva, aunque, a causa de la poca práctica, se había agotado.

-Ah… ah… ah… no hagamos eso… en mucho tiempo, ok-. Speed se dirigió a Discord, y este, un poco mareado le contesto "en meses…" antes de caer al suelo, mareado y un poco cansado.

-No creo que puedas llevarnos a casa, ¿o sí?-

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar-. Sylver había llegado, se había tardado mucho llevando a Apple Bock hasta Applelooza.

En el camino, Speed y Discord se quedaron dormidos sobre la espalda de Sylver, y así fue hasta que llegaron al palacio de Canterlot, donde la princesa Luna los esperaba.

-Díganme, ¿cómo es que terminaron así?-. Speed le explico lo sucedido a la princesa, y en especial lo que Discord había hecho con su casco, aunque el sello no había desaparecido aun.

-Pero, yo le di dos sellos a Discord, ¿dónde quedo el otro?-. L a cara de Speed volvió a deformarse, incluso miro a Discord con cara de matarlo.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, después de todo te di una herramienta muy útil, con ese sello en tu casco te costara menos trabajo serrar los portales, deberías agradecérmelo-.

-Sí, te lo agradeceré-. Speed aún tenía fuerzas para hacer magia, las suficientes como para poner a Discord sobre la punta de una torre. Speed dejo a la princesa cuidando a Discord y fue a buscar un globo para llegar a Ponyville.


	4. ¿Donde estas?

**4. ¡¿Dónde estás?!**

Luego de la fabulosa fiesta de bienvenida para Speed, todas sus amigas se habían quedado a dormir en la biblioteca con Twilight, ella se la pasó explicándoles la situación de Speed, y como era que el y Discord ahora se transportaban con la luz de la Luna.

Todas pasaron un buen rato juntas, todas excepto Rainbow Dash. Ella había salido de la reunión muy temprano; algo en la forma de mirar de Speed la tenía un poco preocupada. Era como si el ahora fuera mucho más fuerte, por lo que había decidido ponerse a practicar desde temprano en la mañana para alcanzarlo.

Al llegar la mañana, Rainbow entreno por un par de horas, antes de que el hambre le ganara. Decidió tomarse un refrigerio con Pinkie en Sugar Cube Corner, a donde llego en poco tiempo.

-Buenos días…-. Trato de decir algo más impresionante, pero no pudo a causa de que una multitud enardecida estaba pidiendo orden tras orden y los señores Cake no se daban abasto.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Dónde está Pinkie?-.

-No lo sabemos, no ha regresado desde ayer…-. La señora Cake se veía exhausta, aunque tal vez era porque los gemelos habían llorado toda la noche anterior, no era algo que pasara con frecuencia.

Al ver que no podría conseguir un desayuno de dulces, pensó que la mejor opción sería ir a comer con Fluttershy, después de todo, en su casa siempre había muchas frutas.

Al llegar y tocar la puerta, nadie le contesto, era extraño. Fluttershy generalmente estaba en casa a esas horas, además, siempre abría la puerta muy rápidamente.

Rainbow golpeo un poco más fuerte la puerta, lo que provocó que se abriera. En medio de la sala de estar, con una cara de inanición, Angel estaba llorando junto un plato vacío. Tal parecía no lo habían alimentado.

-¿Angel, donde esta Fluttershy?-. Angel se levantó al darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba haciendo caso, pero al ver que era Rainbow, su reacción fue la de llorar, el llanto más falso que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Entonces no está aquí, algo está mal-. Rainbow salió volando con rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres, Con un mal presentimiento, dejando a Angel molesto y pateando el plato sobre el cual lloraba.

Al llegar a SAA, se dirigió directamente al granero, donde vio de lejos que la abuela Smith y Big Mack estaban junto a los primos de Apple Jack.

-¿No han visto a Apple Jack?-

-No, todos la hemos buscado por todas partes, peo no aparece-. El tono de voz de la abuela era de preocupación y miedo, no era nada común que su amada nieta no regresara a casa.

-Tampoco está en la Boutique-. Apple Bloom había regresado de buscar a su hermana en el pueblo, pero traía a Sweetie Belle junto con ella.

-Mi hermana tampoco aparece, me prometió que iría por mí a casa de mi papá, pero nunca apareció, y cuando la busque en la Boutique encontré a Apple Bloom y no la encontramos ni a ella ni a Apple Jack.

-Rayos, esto está realmente mal-. Rainbow voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa del árbol, donde en lugar de encontrar ayuda de parte de Twilight, se encontró con el lugar patas arriba, y con Spike durmiendo dentro de una ponchera.

-¡Spike!, despierta, tenemos problemas-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Rainbow, cuando termino la fiesta?-

-¡Despierta!, no encuentro a nadie, las chicas desaparecieron-.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Luego de que Rainbow le explicara la situación, Spike le escribió una carta inmediatamente a la princesa Celestia, quien casi al instante le regreso el mensaje, el cual decía que Twilight no se encontraba en Canterlot, lo que preocupo a los dos amigos, pero algo más preocupante paso por sus cabezas cuando leyeron la última línea.

"Si la situación se vuelve difícil, pídanle ayuda a Speed, el sabrá que hacer".

Era obvio que la princesa no sabía que ni siquiera Speed había regresado de donde quiera que hubiera ido la noche anterior.

Al entender la gravedad de la situación, Spike le informo de toda la situación a la princesa, pero nunca pudo adivinar lo que provocaría con esto. En unos cuantos segundos, un alicornio de piel muy obscura había aparecido frente de ellos, acompañada de dos criaturas que usaban uniformes muy simples, pero muy ajustados.

Gilda y Lightning Dust eran quienes acompañaban a la princesa Luna, quien al leer la carta dirigida a su hermana, no dudo un solo momento en ir a averiguar la situación de uno de sus agentes especiales.

-¿Dónde está?, se supone que el regreso aquí en la madrugada, ¿que rayos paso?-

-¿Y cómo rayos espera que lo sepamos?, yo no estaba aquí a esa hora de la madrugada, no somos tan activos como usted ¿sabe?-

La lucha verbal entre la princesa y Rainbow se detuvo cuando Gilda, molesta por la actitud de su ex amiga había llegado demasiado lejos, provocando que ella se pusiera frente a la princesa con intención de protegerla.

Rainbow al ver a Gilda, recordó de inmediato su actitud frente a sus amigas, lo que la hiso fruncir el ceño, tal parecía también estaba dispuesta a defenderse.

-Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en las cosas importantes en este momento-. Lightning cerro el conflicto con unas pocas palabras, eso se estaba volviendo algo muy común en ella. Rainbow al escucharla hablar así, le hiso darse cuenta de que había cambiado bastante desde su último encuentro.

-Tienes razón, encontrar a todos es nuestra prioridad, solo espero que no tenga que ver con…-. La princesa dejo de hablar al sentir una vibración que provenía desde un bolso pequeño que traía consigo. Al revelar el contenido, era el mapa de los portales el que estaba brillando y vibrando.

-Esto es imposible-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hay un portal muy cerca de Ponyville. Es cerca de las montañas, donde alguna vez durmió un dragón-.

-¿Cree que ellos estén ahí?-. Rainbow ya estaba desesperada, estaba lista para repartir palizas a cualquiera que amenazara a sus amigos, pero esto no era suficiente para que Luna la considerara apta para ir en esta misión.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarte ir, no tienes el entrenamiento adecuado…-

-¡No me importa!, no abandonare a mis amigas por nada, ¡voy a ir le guste a usted o no!-. Rainbow había logrado hacer que Luna se inclinara hacia atrás, en verdad era algo de miedo verla tan enojada, pero al escucharla, Lightning reacciono, hablando nuevamente de forma centrada.

-Déjela ir, tal vez nos cause más molestias si se lo impedimos-. Rainbow volteo a ver a Lightning, quien al verla le devolvió un guiño como signo de confianza, que Rainbow entendió a la perfección.

-Está bien… pero si piensa volar junto a ustedes necesitara vestir adecuadamente-. Con su magia, la princesa Luna creo sobre el cuerpo de Rainbow un traje idéntico al de los especialistas, con la diferencia de que este protegía completamente sus alas, a diferencia del de Gilda y Lightning Dust, los cuales dejaban al descubierto estas extremidades.

-Digas lo que digas, no tienes el nivel que tienen mis Especialistas, por lo que es mejor que te mantengas protegida lo más posible-. Al verse a sí misma, Rainbow casi sintió que era parte de un equipo igual de importante que el de los Wonderbolts, por lo que ahora era una misión de descubrimiento y rescate, solo como practica para su siguiente prueba para las reservas de su equipo de héroes.

-Muy bien, manténgase alerta a cada momento, debe de ser una misión silenciosa. Si la situación se complica, escapen de inmediato, no quiero a ningún "héroe memorable hoy, ¿esta claro?-. Rainbow sintió que esto ya lo había vivido, era como volver a la academia con Spit Fire gritándole otra vez, pero al menos esta vez, ella tenía una razón más importante para mantenerse en pie.

Luego de las indicaciones de la princesa, las tres voladoras se dirigieron directamente hacia las montañas, de donde un grupo de aves estaba escapando de algo que desde esa distancia no se alcanzaba a ver.


	5. Hojas de otoño

**5. Hojas de otoño. (Autumn Leaves)**

El sol estaba saliendo cuando, en una de las casas del pueblo de Ponyville, un pony muy especial despertaba de lo que había parecido una pesadilla. Agitado, desconcertado, no lograba entender por qué estaba en una cama tan cómoda, no era algo normal.

-¿Qué está pasando?-. Speed revisaba a su alrededor, buscando alguna explicación de lo que tenía en frente, un cuarto cubierto por floreros con diferentes flores, un aroma delicioso, y una habitación perfectamente adornada por adornos simples que, tal vez no llamaban mucho la atención, pero daban un toque agradable a toda la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño?-. Speed escucho una voz que venía de la cama que acababa de dejar, lo que hiso que se diera vuelta, solo para ver a una pony color blanco y crin roja, con una cara soñolienta, perece que no durmió muy bien anoche.

-Rose… ¿que… que haces aquí?-

-Durmiendo, o al menos eso trataba, después de anoche, estaba muy cansada-

-Pero… ¿por qué te dormiste junto a mí?-

-Bueno, eso hacen las parejas casadas. Si esta es una de esas estrategias para enamorarme más, espero que termine bien-.

Speed estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer que era lo que estaba pasando, y no era el único.

En camino a la ubicación del portal cercano a Ponyville, Rainbow no les dirigió la palabra a sus dos compañeras voladoras, las especialistas Gilda y Lightning Dust, y ya que ella sabía bien la posición de los portales, se estaba alejando cada vez más rápido, dejando un poco atrás a sus compañeras.

-Hoye, la idea es volar en grupo, ¿que no lo recuerdas?-. Lightning le recordaba de una forma muy directa a su compañera las reglas de la academia, poniéndose frente de ella y casi provocando un accidente.

-Viniendo de ti, eso realmente es una sorpresa-. Rainbow no estaba tan dispuesta a confiar en ninguna de las dos tan fácilmente, en especial con alguien que casi mata a sus amigas.

-Déjala ya Light, es obvio que ella no entiende esta clase de cosas-

-¿Y tú qué me dices?, ¡Si no fuera porque yo era tu amiga, nadie se hubiera fijado en ti jamás!-

Los comentarios de Rainbow provocaron que ambas, Lightning y Gilda fruncieran el ceño, pero no dijeron nada. En el fondo aún no se sentían tan dignas como para olvidarse de sus errores del pasado.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a salvar a "mis amigos", quieran acompañarme o no-. Rainbow continuó volando, ahora con Lightning y Gilda detrás de ella.

Luego de una simple explicación, Rose aun no entendía que pasaba con su esposo, aunque no parecía importarle mucho.

-Creo que esta bes si tuviste una rara pesadilla, no creo posible lo que dices-

-Pero te lo juro, con mi magia fui capaz de escapar-

-Pero si ni siquiera eres un unicornio, eso es muy raro-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Speed corrió hasta un espejo que estaba en el cuarto, aunque se acercó con miedo, solo para verse a sí mismo como un pony terrestre. Su cara y cuerpo no habían cambiado, ni siquiera el color de su crin y cuero, pero si su cuerno, no estaba, esto comenzaba a asustarlo.

Speed comenzó a demostrar una desesperación inusual, pero Rose se acercó a calmarlo.

-Sé que te preocupas por nosotros, pero te aseguro, aun si no eres un unicornio, te amamos, y nos sentimos seguros contigo-

-Espera, ¿Por qué dices nosotros, yo…-

-Mamá, Papá, tuve una pesadilla-. Speed fue interrumpido por un pequeño pony de melena roja y cuero rubio. Sin decir nada, se acercó a Speed, y de repente lo entendió. Speed debía de ser su padre por la forma en que lo abrazaba. Verlo lo hiso pensar en sí mismo, como si se viera en un espejo. El pequeño parecía hablar muy en serio.

Por su parte, Rainbow y las especialistas habían llegado a la cueva, ahora era más fácil llegar ya que seguían a Rainbow. Ella ya iba a entrar, cuando Lightning se puso en su camino otra vez.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-No puedes entrar así nada más, no sabes que hay ahí dentro, necesitamos un plan-

Rainbow entendió por esta vez que tenían razón, aunque todo el tiempo se vio muy ansiosa.

-Bien, este es el plan. Gilda, tu iras adelante, tu vista es la mejor en el día y en la noche, mantente atenta-. Gilda solo contesto con la cabeza. –Rainbow, tu cuidaras su espalda, a cualquier signo de peligro, protégela.-Rainbow contesto con un "supongo", obviamente no estaba muy de acuerdo. –Yo protegeré la retaguardia, eh practicado bastante volar de espaldas, confíen en mi-.

Una vez el plan fue hecho, las tres entraron, era un poco incómodo, pero en verdad cubrían todos los ángulos.

La cueva seguía como antes, no parecía haber cambiado nada, con excepción de seis esferas de piedra que parecían muy bien talladas.

Todos los ángulos seguían cubiertos, pero no les fue tan fácil controlar lo que les esperaba.

De repente, un grupo de lobos apareció en frente e ellas. Tenían la apariencia de lobos, pero eran más como sombras; lo único que dejaban ver era sus ojos, rojos y brillantes.

Las tres pelearon con aquellas criaturas, aunque los ataques más efectivos eran los de Gilda, quien de un solo zarpazo destruía a cada una de esas criaturas.

Lightning y Rainbow estaban teniendo muchos problemas, ninguno de sus ataques parecía funcionar, y las cosas se pusieron aun peor cuando esas criaturas las mordieron, provocando que sus cuerpos los sintieran más pesados, casi incapaces de volar. En el suelo trataban de defenderse, pero sus golpes eran cada vez menos efectivos. Gilda tuvo que protegerlas y deshacerse de las sombras ella sola para asegurar su misión.

Las cosas se veían mal, pero Gilda sintió que se pondrían aun peor cuando del fondo de la cueva se escuchó una sonrisa algo siniestra.

Luego de pasear por el pueblo, Speed busco por todas partes la biblioteca, no estaba. Ni un solo rastro de la princesa Twilight o de sus amigas. Tal vez era realmente una locura, pero esto era lo que él tenía enfrente. Todo había sido un sueño, ni la magia ni las conspiraciones… todo había sido un sueño.

Rose le había dicho que no llegara tarde a la granja, que Big Mack se enojaría mucho si llegaba tarde, por lo que Speed se dirigió directo hacia haya.

Decidió trotar un poco, pero de repente sintió un dolor en los cascos traseros que no pudo soportar, por lo que prefirió simplemente caminar.

Ya era muy tarde cuando llego a la granja, pero eso no era lo importante, Big Mack ya no estaba en la granja, ni nadie cuidaba las manzanas. Speed supuso que todos se habían ido a descansar después de trabajar, por lo que él prefirió regresar a casa.

Speed llego a su casa algo cansado, la florería ahora era parte de su vida, y a pesar de no traer dinero a su casa, Rose lo miro con alegría y lo beso feliz de verlo otra vez.

Esa noche, Speed seguía algo preocupado, no deseaba que lo notaran su familia, pero era muy obvio, por lo que Rose trato de hacer que se relajara, lo recostó en la cama, le dio un pequeño masaje, y desempeño sus labores como esposa con él.

Dentro de la cueva, Gilda ahora tomaba una posición de defensa, trataba de proteger a sus amigas de lo que fuera que generara aquella risa. No paso mucho antes de que un humo color azul apareciera cerca de aquellas esferas, condensándose hasta formar la figura de un ser humanoide.

-Veo que los rumores eran ciertos. Existen seres muy poderosos en esta tierra tan extraña…-. El humano se comportaba como si estuviera ebrio, entrecerraba los ojos, pero volteaba a ver al grupo de voladoras de una forma tan extraña y confiada que provocaba miedo. Sus ojos eran azules claro, brillantes, pero perdidos, y su forma de hablar era pausada y casi delicada.

-Díganme, ¿alguna vez han tenido una pesadilla?-. Luego de decir esto, las esferas comenzaron a girar hasta mostrar su otra cara, transparente, mostrando a un grupo de ponis que estaban encerrados, durmiendo, no parecían estar muertos.

-Me dijeron que estas criaturas eran muy poderosas, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es asi-. La criatura se acercó a una de las esferas, donde estaba la princesa Twilight, durmiendo, con cara de desesperación. –Ahora que lo pienso, este fue el único que me causo problemas, el de verdad necesitaba un buen sueño para rendirse-. El humano estaba dirigiéndose a la esfera junto a la de Twilight, donde Speed descansaba, tranquilo, sus sueños parecían diferentes.

Gilda, al ver a su amigo encerrado, dijo un ligero "maldito", mientras sus amigas aun yacían en el suelo, viendo el horror que tenían en frente.

Luego de una noche un poco agitada, Speed salió de la habitación, no le costó mucho trabajo, Rose se había quedado dormida.

Speed reviso a su pequeño, le parecía algo hermoso, pero aun sentía que algo estaba mal, que algo le faltaba.

Speed salió de la casa y siguió revisando las casas de Ponyville, se dio cuenta de que las había usado de referencia en su sueño, por lo que comenzó a resignarse que eso era lo que era, un sueño.

Al pasar por la alcaldía, pudo ver un letrero que decía algo sobre la carrera de las hojas, y Speed pensó que sería divertido participar. La carrera seria la mañana siguiente y Speed llevaría su familia para que lo animaran.

Gilda estaba algo asustada, pero por sus amigas no podía demostrarlo, el humano seguía viéndola solo a ella, el humano no dijo nada, simplemente levanto su mano, parecía que los iba atacar, pero Gilda fue más rápida, lanzándosele lo más rápido posible, atrapando al humano por el cuello.

Parecía que ganaría, hasta que este se convirtió en un pedazo de madera, era solo un señuelo.

-Eres muy impulsiva, no pensé que dejarías a tus amigas sin protección tan fácil-. El humano había aparecido justo arriba de Gilda, apuntando con su mano hacia Rainbow y Lightning. Gilda no pudo reaccionar atacándolo, pues él había lanzado un grupo de flechas en dirección de las dos pegasos indefensas.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos, pero Gilda se había precipitado para proteger a sus amigas, pero había sido un rotundo error, pues a pesar de su traje especial, habían chocado contra su cuerpo, destrozándole barias costillas, además de que algunas atravesaron sus alas, atorándose en ellas y provocándoles un dolor como de quemaduras. El dolor era demasiado incluso para ella, jamás había sentido tal cantidad de dolor.


	6. Tu eres para mi

**6. Tú eres para mí…**

El día de la carrera de las hojas, Speed se puso en posición, aunque Rose estaba muy preocupada, pues sabia de su dolor en los cascos.

Al comenzar la carrera, Speed comenzó a trotar lentamente, y poco a poco comenzó a sentir mucho dolor, pero no le importó. Speed comenzó a ir más y más rápido, ya no le importaba nada más, era la sensación que el recordaba, la sensación que deseaba sentir por mucho tiempo.

Mientras en la cueva, el humano miraba como sus presas se quejaban de dolor y disfrutaba alimentándose de su miedo.

-Jajaja… Solo esperaba que nos encontraran, de esa forma todos disfrutaríamos de su sufrimiento… de su dolor… de su miedo…-. El humano de la nada saco un tipo de espada que estaba hecha de magia, una magia color azul igual que sus ojos. Aún mantenía aquella sonrisa macabra, la cual mantuvo hasta que sintió algo que lo perturbo.

-No… no es posible…-. El humano volteo hacia las esferas, una de ellas estaba birlando; la de Speed. –Nadie puede soportar semejante tortura…-. El humano ahora perecía realmente asustado, las cosas no le estaban saliendo como él deseaba.

Speed seguía corriendo, soportando el dolor que ahora era mucho peor. Sentía calor, una pulsación en los músculos delanteros y traseros que era más intensa cada vez. Sus rodillas se estaban desquebrajando, pero no le importaba, esto era lo que quería y no pararía, no hasta ser realmente Speed Brunner.

-Detente ¡no sigas!-. El humano se dirigió hacia la esfera de Speed, pero una pegaso color azul agua marina lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo de una de sus piernas.

El humano volteo para pisotear la cabeza de la pegaso, quien por ningún motivo parecía querer soltarlo. El humano simplemente uso su espada para clavar el ala de la pegaso directo en el suelo, provocándole un sangrado intenso.

-Así aprenderás-. El humano se disponía a seguir, si no fuera por qué sintió la presencia de la otra pegaso, quien con mucho esfuerzo, había logrado ponerse de pie y atacado con su velocidad; pero no fue suficiente. El humano reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para tomarla de su pata trasera y lanzarla hasta el otro lado de la cueva, provocando que con el impacto su ala derecha se rompiera.

-No entienden, ninguno de ustedes puede conmigo, esperen su turno, ya las matare…-. El humano las miro, y no pudo ver cuando la esfera de Speed se rompía, soltando una nube de color azul que le tapo la vista hacia su objetivo.

-Maldición, ahora tendré…-. La voz del humano se detuvo en seco, pues un cuerno muy largo y afilado lo había atravesado directo en el pecho, haciendo que una pequeña piedrecilla azul callera justo detrás de él.

-Co…como… como supiste… -. El humano no pudo decir nada más, el cuerno de Speed aún estaba incrustado en su pecho, y aunque ya estaba muerto, Speed prendió fuego a su cuerpo mientras lo tenía tan cerca.

Fue en ese momento que las demás esferas se rompieron, mostrando a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, parecían soñolientas, como si hubieran dormido bastante.

-¿Que nos pasó? ¿En dónde estamos?-. Twilight fue la primera en percatarse del lugar, pues ella pensaba que aún estaban en la biblioteca. Fue hasta que vio a su amiga Rainbow en el suelo que intervino como era debido.

Comenzó a curar a Gilda, Rainbow y Lightning, cada una con un hechizo diferente, mientras que sus amigas las ayudaban a ponerse en pie. Todas sus amigas ayudaron excepto Pinkie, quien ni siquiera pensó en Rainbow por un momento. Simplemente se había despertado y busco inmediatamente a Speed, era como si supiera que él estaba ahí.

Twilight reviso el cuerpo de Speed, parecía no haber sufrido daño alguno, pero el cuerpo calcinado frente de él, ese era otro cuento. Twilight lo reviso y encontró un zafiro con forma redonda, y la misma aura mágica extraña emanaba de él, como aquel topacio que le entrego a la princesa Celestia, por lo que decidió llevarlo consigo.

Una vez curadas, Gilda y Lightning usaron los sellos para sellar los portales que estaban justo debajo de las esferas. Una vez hecho esto, Twilight uso toda su magia para transportar a todos a la casa del árbol, donde la Princesa Luna los esperaba.

-Veo que lograron regresar, vi en el mapa como los portales eran sellados, ¿tuvieron complicaciones?-. La princesa luna estaba menos que preocupada, pues las heridas de las tres voladoras ahora eran solo aparentes, Twilight de verdad había hecho un buen trabajo.

Luna reviso a Speed, él estaba dormido, pero sintió algo diferente, una magia que a ella le resultaba familiar.

-No puedo creer que el haya hecho esto-

-¿A quién se refiere?-. Twilight comenzó a interrogar a la princesa mientras revisaba el cuerpo de Speed.

-Esta magia es la misma que yo uso para entrar en los sueños. Un pony me la enseño… aunque no esperaba que ahora estuviera del lado enemigo-

-Ya no lo está… -. Luna reacciono muy sorprendida ante el comentario, aunque suponía a que se refería. -…Speed termino con él, el tenia esto consigo-. Twilight le mostro la joya a la princesa, quien al revisarla se veía muy triste, aunque solo Twilight lo noto.

-Le llevare esto a mi hermana, supongo ella sabrá bien qué hacer con ella-.

La princesa les ordeno a Gilda y a Lightning que se quedaran a descansar en Ponyville hasta que se sintieran mejor, por lo que ellas se quedaron en la biblioteca, junto Rainbow, Twilight, Speed y Pinkie, quien se había ofrecido a cuidar a Speed hasta que este despertara. Las demás amigas regresaron a sus casa, aunque Rarity le había pedido a Spike que se fuera con ella, después de todo, habían demasiados invitados en la biblioteca, ella seguía preocupándose mucho por él.

Gilda se había acomodado en una colchoneta que Twilight les acomodo a ella, Lightning y Rainbow, ellas aun no tenían fuerzas para volar, por lo que se habían quedado en la biblioteca hasta recuperar fuerzas.

Gilda revisaba sus alas, lamiendo las pocas heridas que aun tenia.

-Hoye Gilda…-. Rainbow había se había sentado junto a Gilda, aunque ella ni siquiera volteo a verla. –…quería… Darte las gracias por protegernos-. Gilda seguía revisando sus alas. -…pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste? finalmente había reaccionado, aunque solo para mirar en otra dirección de la de Rainbow.

-Ese era mi deber, soy una Especialista, que otra cosa podía hacer-

-Pudiste a haber escapado, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-Y yo que sé, solo lo hice y ya-

-No mientas, lo hiciste porque nos quieres-. Lightning se había sentado al otro lado de Gilda, mirándola con una cara de complicidad al principio, aunque después fue una mirada diferente, era la misma mirada que Pinkie le había dado a Speed cuando lo invito a tener un picnic, lo que provocó que Gilda se sonrojara y se acostara en aquella colchoneta. Lightning se recostó junto a ella, juntando su mejilla con la de Gilda. Rainbow hiso lo mismo, aunque solo provocaron que Gilda se pusiera aún más roja.

Mientras las Especialistas trataban de dormir, Twilight se había quedado en su cuarto, leyendo un libro sobre los morganos que la princesa Luna le había prestado, deseaba saber más sobre sus nuevos enemigos. Mientras que Pinkie seguía en el cuarto de Speed, aquel balcón que a él le gustaba tanto.

Esa noche la luna llena salió con todo su esplendor, iluminando el balcón donde estaban Speed y Pinkie, aunque ella se había quedado dormida. La luz de la luna la despertó, pensando que Speed aún no se despertaba, pero era solo que no hacia ruido. Él la estaba mirando con mucha calma, en silencio, como si esperara que ella lo notara.

-Speed, estas despierto, pensé que…-. Speed cerró la boca de Pinkie con su magia, solo para acercarla aún más hacia él. Pinkie entendió que él no deseaba escucharla, solo estar a su lado.

-¿Alguna vez… te he dicho… cuanto te quiero?-. Pinkie se sonrojo, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo semejante.

-Bueno, la verdad no, lo cual es muy raro, creo que yo si te lo he dicho ¿o no?-. Pinkie se veía un poco confundida, la verdad era que ni ella se lo había dicho, los dos eran un poco torpes en ese aspecto.

-…puedes darme un beso-. Speed fue muy directo, aunque su voz sonaba con algo de tristeza. Pinkie solo le dijo un alegre "Claro", y en un momento lo beso, aunque Speed actuó de una forma extraña. Esta vez su beso era más intenso, tanto que ella no pudo evitar el impulso de abrir un poco la boca, y Speed le correspondió con su lengua, la cual ella saboreo como un dulce.

Al separarse, sus bocas aún estaban unidas por un pequeño hilo de saliva, el cual cayo a la cama mientras ellos se veían muy fijamente. Speed saco un cascos de debajo de la cobija, invitando a Pinkie que entrara y se acostara junto a él. Ella lo hiso, que más le daba lo que los demás pensaran.

Speed al abrazarla entendió lo que estaba mal cuando estuvo con Rose, al estar con ella no sentía nada, especialmente cuando compartieron la cama. Con Pinkie el podía sentir su respiración, su corazón y su amor, y prefería eso a una simple ilusión.

**Perdon por la tardanza por eso les deje estos dos, esto fue demasiado.**


	7. ¿Es en serio?

**7. ¿Es en serio?**

La mañana llego pronto, o al menos eso le pareció a Speed, quien después de pasar toda la noche abrazado de Pinkie, deseaba no despertar, pero eso ya era suficientemente imposible.

Speed se despertó, solo, aun soñoliento, abrazando su almohada pensando que era Pinkie. Al darse cuenta, se sorprendió un poco, aunque después de razonarlo, ella tenía su trabajo en Sugar Cube Corner, por lo que si ya había amanecido, era lógico que ya estuviera ahí.

Speed se levantó lentamente, recordando las ilusiones que había tenido a causa del poder de aquel morgaño, y por un momento recordó lo que paso en la cueva. La imagen le erizo la piel; nuevamente había actuado sin conciencia del asunto, pero en esta ocasión podía recordar al menos un poco.

Speed prefirió no pensar más en el asunto, después de todo, el aun recordaba lo que le había dicho a Pinkie la noche anterior, y lo mucho que deseaba estar a su lado.

Antes de bajar a desayunar, Speed reviso por debajo de su traje, cerca de su corazón, ahí en su pecho tenía un collar, era dorado, y por la forma parecía que le faltaba una piedra preciosa. Speed lo miro, y en un momento se puso muy rojo, como si le causara un nerviosismo extraño.

-Debo estar volviéndome loco…-. Speed dijo esto al momento de guardar de nuevo el collar debajo de su traje.

-Speed, ¿ya te despertaste?-. Spike había entrado al cuarto de Speed, vestido con un delantal que decía "Kiss the Dragon", y Speed solo le contesto con la cabeza, pero fue suficiente. –Oh, Twilight te está esperando, hay jugo de girasoles y tarta de manzana-. Speed le dio las gracias a Spike, justo cuando su estómago comenzó a gruñir. Speed no había comido nada en casi dos días, y comenzaba a sentirse mal.

Al bajar las escaleras, Rainbow, Lightning y Gilda estaban desayunando, aunque Gilda estaba comiendo un pastel especial que Pinkie le había dejado, después de todo, lo único que le gustaba de la comida pony eran las cosas dulces.

-Hola…-. Como siempre, Speed solo pudo decir eso, pues Lightning y Gilda se levantaron de la meza de inmediato y lo levantaron en el aire, Lightning ya podía volar un poco, y la emoción le gano.

-Qué bueno que estés bien-. Gilda lo apretaba mientras le decía esto casi con gritos, mientras que Lightning hacia lo mismo desde una posición más elevada, chocando su mejilla con l de Speed.

-Jajaja… yo también… estoy feliz… de que estén bien-. Speed Hablaba de forma cortada, apenas lo dejaban respirar. Cuando Gilda lo noto, lo dejo con cuidado en el suelo y se disculpó con él.

-Pinkie me conto lo que les paso, lamento no haberlas ayudado-. Speed bajo la cabeza, no se sentía muy orgulloso de ser tan inútil, pero Rainbow fue quien lo hiso regresar a la realidad con un golpe en la espalda.

-Vamos, no fue tu culpa, además, para que son los amigos-. Speed miro sorprendido a Rainbow. Él era su rival, pero aun así lo consideraba su amigo.

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír, era una escena muy agradable. En ese momento Twilight entro con una charola llena de tartas de manzana, con un vaso grande de jugo de girasol.

-Que bien, ya estas despierto, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor, aunque con mucha hambre-. Speed no dejaba de ver la charola, era bastante su hambre. Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, Rainbow, Gilda y Lightning decidieron ir al Spa para relajarse un poco, mientras que Speed había decidido ir a ver a haada Zecora por algo muy importante.

Speed se llevó su alforja favorita, era raro para el salir sin ella. Por el camino no paso por ningún edificio cercano, simplemente fue directo hacia la casa de Zecora, sin pensar siquiera en las bestias y las plantas venenosas que existían en el bosque, estaba muy emocionado de verla.

-¿De eso querías hablar?, ¿o simplemente de mi te quieres burlar?-. Zecora se veía muy impresionada, algo que Speed le dijo casi hace que se desmaye, además de hacer que tirara una botella de extracto de alga roja.

-Ya lo había pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, no es algo que esté tomando a la ligera, haada-. Speed se veía muy serio, y aunque Zecora lo miro de una forma muy seria también, luego de un momento le sonrió, lo abraso y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Zecora se quitó uno de sus collares, y se lo dio a Speed, quien lo guardo en su alforja.

De regreso a Ponyville, Speed fue directo a la Boutique Carrusel, donde después de hablar un momento con Rarity, esta se desmayó, algo la había sorprendido demasiado. Speed la despertó con un poco de agua que había en un florero.

-No te burles de mí, ¿estás hablando en serio?-. La cara de Rarity daba un poco de miedo, se veía que estaba muy emocionada.

-Si no, note pediría ayuda, se lo ocupada que estas-. Speed comenzaba a tenerle miedo a Rarity otra vez, aunque ella actuó muy raro después de eso. Comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas algo, de una forma algo desesperada; yendo de un lugar a otro hasta que finalmente se desplomo en el suelo cansada y enojada.

-Nooooo, nada de esto es lo suficientemente bueno; pero no te preocupes ¡encontrare la gema perfecta para esta ocasión, te lo prometo!-

-Ah… Rarity…-

-¡Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo!-. Rarity había hecho la promesa Pinkie, sorprendiendo a Speed completamente, especialmente porque después de eso salió corriendo dejando la Boutique sola. Speed entendió que estaba muy emocionada, por lo que decidió cerrar antes de regresar a su casa. Casa.

Speed se preguntó esta vez donde estaba su casa. Hacía apenas un mes se había despedido de sus amigos, diciéndoles que ya no viviría en la biblioteca, aunque con sus nuevos planes, sería algo muy natural conseguir una casa propia. Como siempre, Speed pensaba de una forma muy profunda, aminando sin percatarse que una poni color naranja llamaba su atención desde su puesto de manzanas.

-Oye, ¿estás bien compañero?-. Cuando Speed escucho la voz de Apple Jack llamándolo, este regreso a la realidad, justo a tiempo para no caer en una zanja que unos trabajadores habían dejado.

-¡Apple Jack!, qué bueno que te veo, ¿de casualidad no sabes de alguien que este vendiendo una casa?-

Apple Jack no entendía muy bien, al menos no hasta que Speed le explico la situación. Lo que hiso que ella se emocionara bastante, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado de él, o tal vez sí.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, con gusto te conseguiré una casa, es más, si le digo a mis primos, seguramente me ayuden a construirte una como un obsequio-

-Está bien, pero ni una palabra a nadie más, en especial a Pinkie. Aun no sé cómo lo tome ella-

-No te preocupes, seguramente hará una fiesta de tres días, ya me lo imagino, como sea, déjame lo de tu casa a mí y si necesitas trabajo, siempre serás bienvenido en la granja-. Apple Jack le dio un golpe en su lomo a Speed antes de que se fuera. Él no quería causarle problemas a su amiga, pero ya que se había ofrecido, tuvo que aceptar.

Speed decidió que no sería mala idea pasar un par de noches más en la biblioteca, después de todo, Twilight jamás le pidió que se fuera. Al llegar, ya era de tarde, y Twilight no estaba en la biblioteca. Solo Spike saludo a Speed, quien entro a su cuarto como si nada.

Una vez en su cuarto, Speed saco el collar de Zecora y el que él tenía puesto, y con un hechizo los combino dejando un collar con un diseño parecido al de un sol. Al verlo, Speed sonrió con satisfacción, estaba listo para colocarle una gema preciosa y entregarlo finalmente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ese collar?-. Spike entro al cuarto de Speed sin avisarle, lo que hiso que él se asustara y guardara el collar adentro de su traje, casi estrangulándose a sí mismo. –No me digas que ahora usas esa clase de cosas, yo en lo personal…-. Spike dejo se hablar, pues de su boca salió un pergamino junto con un ruido de eructo muy fuerte.

-¿Qué dice?-. Speed estaba muy curioso, pero Spike le explico que no era tan importante, solo las invitaciones de la princesa Celestia para la Gran Gala del Galope, las amigas de Speed siempre recibían una cada año.

Speed puso una cara de indiferencia ante el acontecimiento, aunque no esperaba lo que se venía.

-También mando una para ti y para mí, ¡qué suerte!-. Speed de inmediato reacciono, la princesa obviamente no sabía de las intenciones de la princesa Luna, pero al ver esta oportunidad, Speed no dudo ni un momento, comenzaría con su gran plan desde ese día hasta la Gala.

Speed salió corriendo con rumbo a la Boutique carrusel, donde encontró a Rarity escogiendo gemas. Al entrar, Speed fue muy directo con ella.

-Necesito que me ayudes, lo hare en la gran gala, y quiero estar listo-. Al escucharlo, Rarity no pudo más que hacer un ruido chillón junto con una sonrisa, estaban a punto de hacer algo increíble.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto solo es un capitulo de relleno, simple pero al grano, como dije el libro sera mas corto pero con mucho mas acción, y aun no termino. Esto solo es el principio de algo mas grande.<strong>


	8. Fuego, fuego

**8. Fuego, fuego…**

Era una noche tranquila en Ponyville, y en la Boutique Carrusel algo acontecía, pues si uno se acercara a la puerta, voces de dos ponis atravesaban las paredes, parecían estar haciendo algo muy difícil.

-No me digas que ya te cansaste, solo llevamos media hora-.

-Es muy difícil, esta es mi primera vez-

-Aun así, si crees que con esto estaré satisfecha, estas equivocado-

-¿No podríamos tomar un descanso?-

-Si te comportas de esa manera ya no te ayudare-

-… Aaah, está bien-

-Muy bien, desde el principio-. Rarity uso su magia para encender un tocadiscos, el mismo viejo tocadiscos que Sweetie Belle usaba para escuchar su música, ahora tocando una melodía ligera, pero con suficiente ritmo para bailar. –Y uno, y dos, y tres-.

Rarity se la había pasado desde hacía tres noches ayudando a Speed enseñándole a bailar, pues en la gran gala del galope él había decidido cumplir con su reto autoimpuesto. Sin embargo, pasar las noches en vela lo tenían agotado, despertando tarde por las mañanas y casi sin hacer nada productivo, aunque nadie se lo recriminaba.

Hacía ya días que ningún incidente terrible ocurría, por lo que la vida en Ponyville comenzaba a ser simple y tranquila otra vez. Por suerte, una pony especial hacia que esto cambiara cada cierto tiempo.

Speed despertó nuevamente en su cuarto en la biblioteca, con la simple intención de descansar, tal parecía que la situación con el último morgano lo había agotado bastante. Bajo las escaleras, soñoliento, obviamente no sabía que ya era casi el medio día. Trato de encontrar algo para desayunar, pero no había nadie en la biblioteca. Speed recordó que Twilight estaría fuera con Spike. Ambos estarían en Canterlot, Discutiendo con las demás princesas sobre la seguridad en la gran gala, evento ya muy cercano.

Speed entendió que tendría que ir a buscar algo de comer por su cuenta. Tomos u alforja y abrió la puerta, solo para encontrar a una pony rosa, con unos ojos azules mirándolo; sonriente. Speed camino sin darse cuenta, de tal forma que no pudo evitar chocar contra ella de cara, dándole un pequeño beso, el cual ella disfruto bastante, aunque el simplemente se sorprendió.

-P…P… Pinkie… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-P…p… ¿pues qué crees tú?, te traje algo de comer-. Pinkie traía una canasta de picnic llena de muffins, no eran todos azules, pero se veían deliciosos. Al verlos, Speed abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, dejando caer un poco de baba. Luego de eso, Speed uso su magia para cargar los muffins y le dio un beso en la mejilla Pinkie.

-¿Que dices si los comemos en un lugar apartado de aquí?-. Pinkie escucho estas palabras pero no reacciono. Solo contesto con una sonrisa enorme y un movimiento de cabeza. En ese momento, Speed uso su magia y los dos desaparecieron del lugar. Al dejar la biblioteca, no pudieron ver a una pony color verde claro que se asomaba para ver si había alguien en casa, y al no ver nada, sonrió de una forma muy extraña.

Speed había llevado a Pinkie a un claro cerca de unas cuevas, lejos de Ponyville, pasando el bosque Everfree. Ambos pasaron un buen rato solos, platicando sobre las cosas que habían basado en los últimos días. En especial, Pinkie le platico a Speed sobre el sueño que había tenido bajo la influencia de aquel morgano.

Su sueño era simple, de hecho demasiado. Era Ponyville, solo que diferente, estaba cubierto por rocas; las casas, los caminos, incluso los ponis, todos ellos estaban cubiertos de rocas; y a pesar de sus intentos, todos ellos no sonreían, era como un terrible infierno.

En el caso de Speed, él no le conto todo a Pinkie, pero si le conto que era un mundo donde ella y sus amigas no existían, lo que para él era un infierno de verdad. Pinkie y Speed no habían tenido tanto tiempo juntos desde hacía días, por lo que estos momentos eran muy importantes.

-Pinkie, sabes, dentro de esa alucinación, yo sabía que algo estaba realmente mal… algo me faltaba…-. Speed se acercó un poco más a Pinkie para continuar. -…me faltabas tú…-. Speed se acercó aún más a Pinkie esta vez. Ella se había puesto muy roja al escuchar esto. La verdad es que Pinkie había tenido varios pretendientes en el pasado, pero a todos los había ignorado. Al ver de nuevo a Speed todo en ella cambio. Ella era feliz a su lado y así deseaba quedarse.

Pinkie se había quedado en silencio, mientras que Speed se acercaba más y más, Pinkie serró los ojos, casi anticipándose a lo que venía. Speed se acercó aún más, con la intención de besarla. Una atmosfera muy agradable se había formado entre ellos justo estando a cinco centímetros de distancia.

-¿Disculpen, podrían decirnos donde se encuentra la cueva de las mariposas?-. Una pareja de ponis se habían acercado a ellos, quebrando completamente el ambiente. Ambos voltearon a ver a la pareja, ambos eran ponis de piel blanca. El peinado de la pony era parecido al de Rarity, pero mucho más largo, casi tanto como el de Fluttershy y de un color rojizo. El de él era cortó, de color violeta claro y su cola era también corta, parecía que se la hubiera recortado de una forma muy apurada.

Speed savia donde se encontraba el lugar, pues la princesa lo había obligado a aprenderse todos los lugares importantes cerca de Ponyville, por lo que le propuso a Pinkie continuar con su "conversación" dentro de esa cueva. Pinkie no conocía ese lugar, y ya que deseaba pasar más tiempo con él, acepto, con la condición de que si terminaran la "conversación".

La cueva era fácil de hallarse, pues era la única cueva de la cual emanaba calor. Esta cueva era especial para las mariposas, pues dentro se encontraba una piedra de fuego la que les brindaba un calor que a las mariposas les encantaba.

Los cuatro ponis entraron a la cueva, la cual despedía un olor muy agradable. Speed comenzó a actuar como un guía turístico, explicando que ese olor provenía de los lirios de fuego que crecían en esa cueva, las mariposas se alimentaban de ellos y tomaban un color muy peculiar. La decir esto, una mariposa se posos sobre él, tenía un color rojizo, con un diseño como de ojos color negro que daba algo de miedo.

-Muchas gracias, a partir de aquí nosotros podremos seguir solos, nos vemos-. La pony hablo de una forma muy rara, era como si se estuviera burlando, pero ni Pinkie ni Speed le dieron la menor importancia, pues disfrutaron de un espectáculo al ver a un ciento de mariposas volando alrededor de ellos, era como si quisieran empujarlos para estar más juntos.

Speed y Pinkie vieron como una mariposa pasaba justo entre los dos, provocando que sus miradas se cruzaran. La cueva estaba iluminada por un brillo rojo muy raro, provocado por la piedra de fuego que Speed menciono anteriormente, y bajo esa luz la cara de Pinkie le parecía mucho más bella a él.

Speed se acercó poco a poco a Pinkie, con la intención nuevamente de besarla, pero algo inusual lo detuvo esta vez, pues la luz que los iluminaba de repente había desaparecido, lo que alerto un poco a Speed, pues sin el calor de la piedra las mariposas morirían.

Speed uso un hechizo para iluminar el lugar, y aunque Pinkie no estaba muy segura de esto, siguió de cerca a Speed. Al llegar al fondo de la cueva, solo quedaba un agujero donde se suponía había una piedra del tamaño de un pony, y al revisar los alrededores, Speed encontró a los dos ponis de hacia un momento, cargando con magia aquella piedra dentro de un saco.

-Ho ho, creo que nos descubrieron…-

-Que vamos a hacer-. El tono de vos de los dos era muy despreocupado, como si supieran algo que Speed no.

De repente, el pony lanzo de su boca una llamarada muy intensa, aunque no parecía ser el Dragos Breath, pues solo lo lanzo a los pies de Speed, y el no sintió nada. La otra pony simplemente invoco unas cuantas serpientes, con la finalidad de espantar a sus oponentes, pero no tuvo el menor efecto, pues Speed se dio cuenta que solo eran culebras de juguete, pues Pinkie las había agarrado y estirado sin problemas.

-Se equivocaron de ponis-. Speed se veía un poco enojado. Después de un tiempo con la princesa Luna, él había aprendido a apreciar cada forma de vida y castigar a todos aquellos que se atrevieran a ponerla en riesgo. Speed había sacado la soga que la princesa Celestia le regalo y había atado a los dos ponis con tal fuerza que se quedaron sin aliento en muy poco tiempo.

Speed regreso la piedra a su lugar y a los dos ponis los dejo en un globo con rumbo a Canterlot, con una carta para la princesa Luna donde le pedía que los castigara por sus crímenes.

-Esto ya fue demasiado, no crees que podríamos pasar un mejor rato en otro lugar-. Pinkie parecía un poco fastidiada, y Speed no pudo decir nada ante semejante comentario. –Estoy segura que muchos pensarían que estamos forzando a que algo pase entre los dos.

Speed no entendió a la primera lo que Pinkie trataba de decirle, pero ella no esperaba que él lo entendiera. Simplemente se le acercó, lo beso y después de un momento se separó.

-La próxima vez, solo bésame ¿sí?-. Speed entendió por fin que en las cosas románticas es mejor hacer las cosas como vienen, y valorar cuando ocurren sin tener que planearlas demasiado. Los dos regresaron a sus casas, muy unidos, con las colas entrelazadas y algo sonrojadas.

Pinkie no tuvo que despedirse de Speed con un beso, era suficiente que tuvieran la seguridad de verse al siguiente día. Speed por su parte se dirigió a la Boutique a seguir practicando para la Gran Gala, demostrando esta vez un poco más de seguridad.

-Me alegro, ahora ya pareces un bailarín de verdad-

-Bueno… ahora me siento son un poco más de confianza-.

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaron hasta este punto, les anuncio que la gran gala se aproxima y un acontecimiento muy especial también. Si su curiosidad les gana, no pierdan el siguiente capítulo. Por desgracia, por culpa de mi trabajo ya no podré subir capítulos tan seguido, por lo que tendrán que esperarme un poco. Paz a todos.<strong>


	9. La Gran Gala del Galope (Parte 1)

**9. La Gran Gala del Galope. (Parte 1)**

-¿Cómo es que termino todo así?-. Speed se preguntaba esto al mirar a sus amigos, su mentora, y especialmente a la pony de sus sueños, parado en un risco, con la luz de la noche iluminando su rostro. Para él no era fácil de entender lo que paso, tal vez solo recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Los días habían pasado realmente rápido, y en Ponyville, las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía se preparaban para la celebración anual más importante en toda Equestria, la Gran Gala del Galope.

Desde hacía ya dos años, ellas eran invitadas especiales de la princesa Celestia, siendo ellas las que habían cumplido la función de proteger Equestria en su lugar en varias ocasiones.

Sin embrago, a pesar de ser un evento tan importante, las seis chicas se preparaban con muy poca anticipación. En especial dos de ellas en esta ocasión.

-Fluttershy, podrías apresurarte, nos falta muy poco para irnos-. Rarity le gritaba a su amiga quien aún seguía preparándose.

El día anterior a la noche de la gran gala, sin aviso alguno, Speed había desaparecido de la casa del árbol, y casi inmediatamente dos cartas habían llegado justo frente a la cara de dos ponis en especial; Fluttershy y Pinkie, quienes estaban en una reunión de emergencia en casa de Rarity probándose sus vestidos.

-Esos son los mensajes instantáneos de Speed-. Spike estaba ayudando a Rarity para darle los últimos toques a los vestidos de sus amigas, y al ver los avioncitos desdoblarse, supo rápidamente de que se trataba.

Pinkie simplemente leyó el suyo en voz alta: "Te veré en la gran gala, no te enojes, todo es culpa de la princesa Luna".

-Y eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, que desfachatez y que falta de respeto hacerte esperar-. Rarity se enojó del mensaje, pero a Pinkie la tenía sin cuidado, de hecho le dio un gran abrazo a la carta y la guardo para que no se maltratara.

En el caso de Fluttershy, ella no leyó su carta en voz alta, pero si se puso muy roja al leerla, era raro verla en ese estado, pero no llamaba tanto la atención, excepto para su mejor amiga.

-¿Así que es una carta de él? ¿Dime, cuando lo voy a conocer?-.

-… bueno… él…-. Fluttershy fue incapaz de contestar a los comentarios de su amiga, pero eso no le importo mucho a ella.

-Muy bien, será mejor que tenga todo preparado, esto será una noche para recordarse-. Para Rarity en verdad sería una noche para recordarse, pues después de un tiempo intentándolo, logro que Fancy Pants, uno de los unicornios más reconocidos de Canterlot, la invitara a la gran gala.

Por desgracia, el día de la gran gala parecía que no llegaría tan pronto como parecía.

-Si no sales de ahí tendré que entrar, es que no puedes apresurarte un poco, nos están esperando-

-Espera… espera solo un poco más-. A pesar de la puerta, era fácil escuchar el pequeño sollozo que emitía Fluttershy al hablar, lo que provocó que su amiga entrara a ayudarla.

-Estés lista o no, voy a entrar, esto ya es de…-. Rarity se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su amiga. En verdad se había empeñado en lucir hermosa esa noche, pero parecía que había exagerado un poco, pues el rubor de su cara era demasiado de un lado y del otro era muy poco, se veía bastante graciosa desde ese punto de vista.

-¡No!, no me mires, aun no estoy lista-. Fluttershy estaba llorando, era realmente muy importante para ella en esta ocasión.

-Cariño, te aseguro que a "él" no le importara tu maquillaje-. Rarity se había acercado a limpiar un poco la cara de Fluttershy, y al dejarla más limpia y arreglada, le explico. –Estoy segura que él se enamoró de tu forma de ser, la forma en que tratas a todos y por si fuera poco, de tu amabilidad, estoy segura de que no importara el que uses maquillaje o no.

Fluttershy se miró al espejo, y por un momento pensó en los momentos que había pasado con él, por lo que después de un momento reacciono y abrazo a su amiga.

-Gracias…-

-No te preocupes, pero será mejor que nos vayamos, Pinkie debe de estar realmente ansiosa de ver a Speed, y seguramente él de verla a ella-. Al decir esto Rarity soltó una pequeña risita, que dejo un poco confundida a Fluttershy, pero era esa clase de cosas extrañas que a Fluttershy no le molestaban.

Fuera de la Boutique, sus cuatro amigas esperaban en un carruaje dorado perfectamente adornado. En esta ocasión la princesa Celestia les había mandado un carruaje con todo y pegasos para que las llevara hasta Canterlot, y aunque a Spike le gustaba dirigir, esta vez había bastante espacio dentro para que el también fuera un pasajero.

El viaje fue bastante corto, siendo que fueron volando, pero al llegar, varias de las miradas en la gala se dirigían hacia el grupo de las seis, siendo que entre ellas estaba la mismísima Princesa Twilight, quien a pesar de no tener una función en específico en la corte, era objeto de rumores.

A pesar de esto, las amigas decidieron pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntas, eso al menos hasta que aparecieran sus parejas, cosa que paso para Rarity bastante pronto, pues Fancy Pants había estado esperando su arribo desde hacía media hora, y por su cara, se veía muy feliz de verla.

-Me alegro que no hayas tenido contratiempos al llegar, ¿disfrutaron de su viaje?-.

-Siii… fue encantador-. Rarity casi se derrite en el casco que Fancy Pants le había ofrecido para que la acompañara hasta dentro del gran salón, aunque estar en ese extraño estado de éxtasis no le evito recordar la situación en la que se encontraban sus amigas.

-Espero que después me presentes a "ese" amigo tuyo Fluttershy, me molestaría mucho que no lo conociera siendo que tú conoces bien a Fancy Pants-. Rarity trataba de decir que para ella, el pony especial de Fluttershy era igual de importante que Fancy Pants, anqué no se le ocurrió otra forma de expresarlo. Luttershy simplemente se limitó a sonreírle con una mueca afirmativa.

-Bueno, que estamos esperando, la fiesta esta haya adentro, y nosotros estamos aquí afuera, hay que cambiar eso, vamos, vamos-. Pinkie comenzó a empujar a sus amigas, aunque Twilight ya se había adelantado a ver a la Princesa con la escolta real. Solo Rainbow, Apple Jack y Fluttershy seguían con ella, pues Spike se había ido con Twilight, aunque él deseaba pasar más tiempo cerca de Rarity y sus amigas, era su obligación estar al lado de Twilight, además no había tenido muchas opciones, pues los guardias lo habían cargado en contra de su voluntad.

Poco tiempo paso dentro de la gala para que las amigas tomaran su propio camino, pues Rainbow había encontrado a Soarin, quien le pidió que compartieran un pie de manzana que le había comprado a Apple Jack hacia unos momentos.

Apple Jack había guardado solo un pie para la noche, se lo había prometido a Soarin desde hacía un año, y una promesa es una promesa. Apple Jack había tomado su rumbo en dirección de sus tíos Orange, quienes por alguna razón la habían llamado para platicar sobre un asunto de bienes raíces o algo por el estilo.

Solo Pinkie y Fluttershy pasaron un buen rato juntas, bailando, comiendo y divirtiéndose haciendo algunas bromas, que aunque a Fluttershy no le gustaba mucho, disfrutaba también ver la cara de enojados de los invitados más sofisticados de la gala.

Una vez que todos los invitados habían llegado, la princesa Celestia se presentó en el gran salón y comenzó con un discurso, que en esta ocasión era un poco diferente al de todos los años.

-Queridos yeguas y caballos, hoy es un día muy especial para mí, pues en esta ocasión no solo celebramos la gran gala, celebramos la unión de varias regiones de nuestro gran reino en una sola, y para conmemorar esto, mi hermana, la princesa Luna ha preparado algo muy especial, por favor recíbanla con una gran ovación-.

Al terminar, toda la multitud comenzó a pisotear el suelo con suavidad, de hecho con mucha propiedad. Solo Las residentes de Poniville, y claro sus acompañantes alzaron un poco su volumen ante el anuncio.

De repente, de prácticamente la nada, en el lugar donde la princesa había hablado, un extraño humo morado había aparecido, solo para condensarse y formar la figura de una yegua alada, mostrándose en todo su esplendor. La princesa Luna había aparecido espantando a la mayoría de los presentes en lugar de sorprenderlos.

-Les agradezco a todos mis amados súbditos esa hermosa bienvenida. Hoy tengo el honor de presentarles a la siguiente generación de guardias, nuestra primer línea de defensa contra los peligros que acosen a Equestria-. Este último comentario puso un poco enojados a los Wonderbolts, quienes a pesar de haber servido por mucho tiempo a la princesa Celestia, nunca habían logrado que ella se expresara de ese modo de ellos. –Entonces, comencemos con las presentaciones-

-Representando al linaje guerrero de los pegasos, Lightning Dust-. Al escuchar esto, Lightning había aparecido de entre un remolino que ella misma había reparado y lo había destruido sin problema alguno.

-Siiiii, esa es mi amiga, Vamos Lightning-. Rainbow se había puesto a gritar de la nada, y lejos de avergonzar a Lightning o a la princesa, ellas simplemente sonrieron ante la ovación.

-De la raza orgullosa y poderosa de los ponis terrestres, Apple Bock-. La princesa había invocado una piedra muy grande por encima de la cabeza de los presentes, pero Bockly había aparecido de detrás y la había destruido sin problemas, demostrando por primera vez la enorme fuerza que poseía.

-Yiiiija, ese es mi primo, enorgullécenos Apple Bock-. Apple Jack había sido como siempre muy directa con sus emociones, dejando a su primo político realmente avergonzado.

-De la poderosa Raza de los Grifos, Gilda-. Gilda había aparecido con un movimiento parecido al de Ligtning Dust, a diferencia que ella apareció en el suelo, disipando un remolino que la princesa había creado.

-Siiii, Gilda, ¡demuéstrales lo que es volar nena!-. El comentario de Rainbow solo logro que Gilda se pusiera realmente Roja, y al ver la cara de Lightning hiso que tuviera que cubrir un poco su cara con su cola por lo roja que se estaba poniendo.

-De la raza de los Dragones, Sylver Fire-. Silver simplemente creo una nube con su aliento y la había evaporado en cristales que lo iluminaban mientras bajaba a reunirse con sus compañeros.

En el fondo del salón se alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño "Yey", aunque casi nadie le hiso mucho caso. De hecho, la presencia de un dragón puso nervioso a más de un pony, pero la princesa Luna continúo de todos modos.

-De la raza de las criaturas mágicas y místicas, les presento-

-Te importa si yo me presento por mi cuenta, me parece lo más conveniente-

-…. Como prefieras-

-Muchas gracias-. De repente, llamas de colores, fuegos artificiales multicolores y varios animales raros comenzaron a desfilar desde el palco donde se encontraba la princesa hacia la multitud. –Ahora les presento al más poderoso, al más gracioso, y aunque lo duden, al más simpático…- todo el espectáculo anterior se había condensado en un solo punto en el escenario -… y único en su especie…-. Todo había explotado con un ruido parecido al cañón de fiestas de Pinkie, solo para revelar a un draconequus, muy contento y con gorro de cumpleaños -…Discord-.

La multitud se quedó en silencio esta vez, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esta presentación, aunque Discord lo tomo de una forma muy rara.

-Los deje impactados ¿o no?-

-Sí, completamente- luna se recriminaba a si misma por haberlo dejado hacer eso, pero era hora de continuar.

-Finalmente, les presento al último miembro del equipo, quien ha demostrado merecer su puesto en varias ocasiones ya, de la raza de los Unicornios, Speed Runner-. Speed por su parte había aparecido desde atrás, generando una barrera de luz que el mismo había destruido atravesándola con su velocidad. Era un espectáculo digno de un evento tan importante y todos lo notaron.

Al momento que Speed había aparecido, la multitud se había puesto como loca, era obvio de donde estaba el favoritismo en una sociedad domo la de Canterlot, pero eso a Speed no le importaba tanto, pues desde que apareció, su mirada se concentró en Pinkie, a quien él había visto desde que había comenzado la gala.

-Este grupo de Especialistas se encargara de la seguridad de Equestria cuando más lo necesite-. Toda la multitud estaba muy sorprendida que siguieron con su ovación por casi un minuto, aunque la fiesta tenía que continuar.


	10. La Gran Gala del Galope (Parte 2)

**10. La Gran Gala del Galope (Parte 2)**

El discurso de la princesa Luna se prolongó un poco, pues a pesar de su forma de ser, ella estaba muy orgullosa de "su equipo". Por suerte, Celestia había intervenido explicándole que un grupo de dignatarios deseaban una entrevista con ella, y era necesario que la fiesta continuara.

El grupo de especialistas rompió filas al instante que la princesa Celestia ordeno a la orquesta que continuaran con el baile. Cada uno por su cuenta, buscaron entre la multitud a sus parejas, pues cada uno tenía sus propios planes para la Gala.

-¡Pinkie!... ah ah... lo siento, tarde demasiado, yo…-. Speed trato de disculparse, pero no sirvió de nada, pues Pinkie ya lo había tomado del cuello y lo besaba como si fuera otro día más; para ella su tiempo juntos, por poco que fuera, era importante. –Ya deja de disculparte, es hora de divertirnos-. Pinkie jalo a Speed a la pista, donde él pudo demostrar finalmente su habilidad para bailar, dejando sola por un momento a Fluttershy.

-Yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe-. Rarity había aparecido para hacerle compañía a su amiga mientras Fancy buscaba un poco de ponche. –… ya solo faltas tú, cuando me presentaras a "el"-. Fluttershy solo pudo hacer un par de ruiditos, no por que no pudiera contestar, sino por que algo se lo impedía, era como si sus labios estuvieran sellados.

Cuando Fluttershy se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, simplemente espero un momento sin luchar, era como si supiera que algo pasaría.

-Esperaba que te divirtieras más con este truco que con el ultimo, aunque veo que no-. La voz de alguien se escuchaba como si se dirigiera hacia las dos amigas, pero no se veía de dónde; de repente, con una pequeña explosión, Discord apareció justo frente a Fluttershy, sin decir una sola palabra, mirándola muy de cerca, mirada con mirada.

Fluttershy seguía sin mostrar ningún tipo de objeción al mirar a Discord de una forma un poco enojada, aunque en un momento, le sonrió de un modo sincero, pero raro, con la cara toda roja, lo que provoco que Discord retrocediera un poco, casi asustado.

-Está bien, está bien, no hace falta que te enojes-. Discord chasqueo los dedos haciendo que los labios de Fluttershy se liberaran con un sonido de cierre, y a pesar de que Rarity los estaba mirando un poco asustada y confundida, Fluttershy seguía como si nada.

-La próxima vez será mi turno-. Fluttershy decía esto mientras tomaba la garra de león de Discord y lo conducía a la pista de baile. Discord se había vestido con una especie de Esmoquin, aunque se le veía un poco raro. Fluttershy alcanzo a mirar hacia atrás para ver a Rarity, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta, en verdad estaba muy confundida. Fluttershy simplemente le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, como un gesto de confianza entre amigas.

-Lamento la demora, aquí está tu pon… che… ¿Rarity?-. Fancy Pants finalmente había regresado con su pareja, aunque no entendía su actitud tan sorprendida.

Por su parte, los demás Especialistas pasaban un buen momento con sus propias parejas. Bockly disfrutaba de unos bocadillos junto con su prima Apple Jack, y claro a sus parientes políticos, el matrimonio Orange.

Sylver Fire había decidido tomar guardia en la entrada del gran salón, aunque lo hacía disfrutando de un festín de gemas que la Princesa Celestia le había dado.

Solo Gilda y Lightning no tenían nada que hacer, pues cuando las dos pensaron en buscar a su amiga Rainbow Dash, descubrieron que ella ya no se encontraba, pues se había ido a la parte superior del gran salón con uno de los miembros de los Wonderbolts, por lo que habían decidido apartarse un poco de la fiesta hacia los jardines.

-Rayos, Rainbow ya nos dejó solas, siempre es lo mismo con ella-. Gilda como siempre era la que empezaba con las quejas, y esta no era la excepción.

-Además Discord ya está bailando con otra pony, que decepción-. Lightning no parecía muy interesada en la conversación de Gilda, pero ella si en la suya, pues al escuchar esto, volteo rápidamente a verla, como si sus palabras la hubieran sorprendido demasiado. –Al menos aun te tengo a ti-. Lightning se había recargado en el hombro de Gilda, haciendo que ella se pusiera un poco roja.

Gilda se había quedado callada por un momento, aunque después, con un simple gesto, levanto su ala y cubrió a Lightning casi por completo. Esa noche, gracias a que los pegasos habían limpiado el cielo, las estrellas se veían de una forma hermosa, aunque para Gilda y Lightning esto no importaba tanto, pues su atención estaba concentrada en los ojos de la otra.

Mientras, dentro del gran salón, Speed y Pinkie bailaban una pieza tranquila, suficiente para que permanecieran bastante juntos a pesar de bailar con cuatro patas. Fluttershy y Discord bailaban de una forma diferente, pues él prácticamente la tenía cargando, lo que era bastante fácil por ser un pegaso, meciéndose de un lugar a otro con delicadeza. Fluttershy parecía hipnotizada, pues no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Discord.

En algún punto del baile, Pinkie decidió ir al tocador junto con Fluttershy, dejando a Speed solo junto a la barra de postres.

-¿Dime, tu sabias algo sobre Discord y Fluttershy?-. Rarity intercepto a Speed mientras tomaba un poco de ponche, el cual le supo muy dulce. Él le explico que lo sabía todo, y por eso le había prestado una de sus cartas instantáneas para que la invitara. Speed sabía que no era lo más correcto, pero Luna no los dejaría regresar a sus casas hasta después de la gala.

-Supongo que no tuvieron opción, pero ellos dos juntos… es demasiado para una sola noche-. Rarity aun parecía un poco mareada cuando dijo esto; la idea no le parecía muy buena vista desde ningún ángulo.

-¿Y tú pareja?-. Speed noto finalmente que Rarity estaba sola, lo que era raro pues era Fancy Pants de quien hablaban.

-Lo deje que fuera a reglarse, creo que abuse un poco de su buena disposición para bailar-. Rarity soltó una pequeña risita, pero no era más que un juego simpático para ella. –y dime, ¿Cómo va lo otro?, ¿ya le dijiste?-. Obviamente el comentario afecto un poco a Speed, pues se había ahogado con el ponche y había comenzado a toser.

-Planeo… hacerlo al final de la próxima pieza-.

-¿Le pediste a la orquesta que tocara "Una canción de Amor" de Ponyachy?-

-Pinkie adora esa canción, me pareció lo más conveniente-.

-No olvidaste…-

-No, no te preocupes, lo traigo con migo desde hace días-

-Perfecto, te estaré echando porras desde lejos-. Rarity se acercó a Speed a darle una especie de beso con la mejilla, era lo más conveniente de acuerdo a la situación.

Speed regreso al ponche, aunque ahora estaba aún más nervioso, pues finalmente le diría todo a Pinkie, no solo sus sentimientos sino sus planes para el futuro, los cuales el esperaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a aceptar.

La orquesta había parado y un ligero silencio sucumbió en la sala. Speed seguía con su ponche pensando, hasta que sintió un casco y una vos que lo hiso soltar el ponche en el aire, dejándolo mojado.

-¿Estas bien?, ya regrese-. Pinkie había regresado muy contenta, aunque con muchas más energías. -¿quieres seguir bailando?-. Speed se secó el ponche y afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto con la cabeza.

Cuando iban en camino, Speed le hiso una señal a la orquesta, quienes sonrieron y comenzaron con una pieza ligera, la obra maestra del payaso Ponyachy, quien en toda su vida había escrito solo una canción, que era con la que entraba a actuar cada noche. Al escucharla, Pinkie se sorprendió al escucharla en versión instrumental, en especial por que pocos la conocían.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¿Cómo es que…-

-Es una noche especial, y deseaba que fuera aún más especial para ti-. Speed miraba de una forma muy tierna a Pinkie mientras bailaban, quien al ver el gesto que había tenido con ella, no dejaba de verlo enmalezada.

-Pinkie… desde que te conocí, mi vida jamás volvió a ser aburrida. Excepto claro cuando termine en cama-

-Ese fue un momento bastante aburrido para mí también, aunque lo compense con mis amigas-. Speed se asustó un poco por el comentario, pues no sabía cómo ella lo continuaría. –pero no era lo mismo sin ti-. Speed deseaba besarla en ese momento, pero prefirió continuar.

-Eso mismo pienso yo, pues mientras estuve aquí, en lo que más pensaba era en verte, volver a Ponyville, y volver a ser los mejores amigos…-. Speed repentinamente dejo de bailar, sorprendiendo a Pinkie. -…aunque ahora somos más que eso…-. Speed miro a Pinkie directo en sus ojos, esos ojos azules que el adoraba mirar, apretando su pecho, como si algo en él le doliera. –…y deseo que seamos aún más…-. Speed medio su casco dentro de su traje, aun usaba el traje de los Especialistas, aunque su casco temblaba un poco al meterlo. –Pinkamena Dian Pie…-

-Buenas noches amigos, la están pasando bien-. Speed casi cae al suelo al perder el equilibrio por la sorpresa, pues Sky Walker, el pegaso encargado de los globos a Ponyville apareció de repente a un lado de ellos, interrumpiendo de forma súbita a Speed.

-Hola Sky, que bueno verte, ¿también viniste a la fiesta?-. Pinkie actuaba como siempre ante su amigo, aunque su actitud fue un poco extraña.

-Claro, esta noche será muy divertida y especial para todos-. Speed estaba tan concentrado en lo que iba a decir que ni siquiera noto la forma tan apropiada que Sky usaba al hablar, que no se parecía en nada a la que el recordaba.

-Sky, es bueno verte, pero creo que este no es el mejor momento-. El comentario pareció afectar un poco al pegaso, pues de repente, de una forma muy lenta pero constante, Sky volteo a ver a Speed, quien pudo notar algo diferente en su mirada, algo que le preocupo.

-¿Acaso soy una molestia?-. Sky hablo con un tono de voz que daba miedo, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo. –Y si platicamos un rato sin tu pareja-. Lo siguiente fue muy impactante, pues Sky había tomado de su casco izquierdo a Pinkie y la había arrojado sin ningún esfuerzo en dirección al otro lado del salón.

Speed al ver el peligro, actuó lo más rápido posible, tele transportándose hasta el otro lado del salón y atrapando a Pinkie, aunque ella estaba muy asustada y prácticamente desmayada. Al sentir la fuerza del impacto, Speed entendió que algo estaba realmente mal con Sky, quien ahora lo miraba con una mirada más agresiva.

-Veo que lo que decían de ti era verdad…-. Una extraña aura verde comenzó a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Sky. -…esto de verdad será muy divertido-. Los ojos de Sky comenzaron a brillar de una forma muy aterradora; parecía un animal salvaje, y todo el peso de esa mirada estaba dirigido a Speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, no me culpen, esto es lo que estaba en mi cabeza. Y por si se lo preguntaban, Ponyachy si es un pony de la serie, busquen en los comics.<strong>


	11. Trabajo en equipo

**11. Trabajo en quipo**

La situación se complicaba a cada segundo, pues parecía que nadie había notado lo que había pasado con Speed hasta que Sky comenzó a actuar aún más raro.

-Dime, ¿a cuántos más crees que podrás proteger?-. Sky levanto vuelo de una forma abrupta, dejando gritas en el suelo y aumentando la velocidad cada vez más, y sin decir nada, comenzó a derribar uno por uno los pilares del gran salón de baile, asustando a muchos ponis. Speed uso su magia para evitar que los pilares lastimaran a nadie, pero ya era suficiente, era hora de actuar.

-¡Especialistas!-. Fue suficiente con ese llamado para que Sylver, Bockly, Gilda y Lightning aparecieran para ayudar a su compañero, aunque Discord estaba más interesado en proteger a Fluttershy, quien al ver finalmente la situación, se había desmayado entre sus garras.

-Bockly, Sylver, encárguense de los pilares; Gilda, Lightning, córtenle el paso-. Como si fuera una orden de la princesa misma, los especialistas reaccionaron, por desgracia, Sky resultaba bastante difícil de atrapar, pues a pesar de ser capaz de seguirle el paso, este seguía destruyendo parte del techo haciendo que grandes pedazos del mismo amenazaran con lastimar a algún pony, y uno de ellos casi cae sobre de Rarity.

-¡Rarity, aléjate de ahí!-. Speed desde el otro lado del salón, aun sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Pinkie, y trataba de llamar la atención de su amiga, aunque lo que logro fue algo peor, pues Sky al notar que a él le interesaba, se aceleró contra Rarity y la levanto nuevamente sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, y ante la mirada de impotencia de Speed, salió a toda velocidad por un agujero que el mismo había hecho con semejante velocidad.

Al ver que la situación se complicaría aún más mientras esto continuara, Speed decidió ir con todo.

-¡Guardias, protejan a los ponis! ¡Especialistas, síganme!-. Nuevamente la orden llego a la mayoría de los especialistas, con excepción de Discord, quien aún seguía protegiendo a Fluttershy. Speed al verlo, no tuvo el valor de pedirle que lo siguiera, por lo que decidió dejarle otro encargo.

-¡Discord, encárgate de los pilares!-. Discord no dijo nada, pues los pilares casi instantáneamente se habían convertido en un montón de mariposas, que luego de un momento se habían juntado en un círculo alrededor de él y de Fluttershy.

Fuera del salón, Speed no explico nada de lo que sucedía, simplemente dio la orden de buscar a un pegaso azul claro, culpable de causar tantos desastres. Al instante, los especialistas volaron y corrieron a buscarlo, lo que no fe tarea difícil, pues él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de escapar, si no que seguía golpeando a la guardia real, aun sosteniendo a Rarity quien parecía estar desmayada.

-¡Vamos, es lo mejor que tienen, puedo hacer esto todo el día!-. Sky decía esto mientras golpeaba a dos guardias al mismo tiempo, lanzándolos muy lejos sin problemas.

Speed al evaluar la situación, dio la orden.

-¡Gilda, Lightning, ataque frontal; Sylver, prepárate para terminarlo; Bockly, conmigo!-. Speed seguía corriendo confiado de que sus compañeros lo seguirían, y eso hicieron.

Gilda y Lightning habían sorprendido a Sky, golpeándolo y rasguñado su cara, lo que provocó que soltara a Rarity del dolor. Speed por su parte había desaparecido, tele transportándose justo arriba de Sky junto con Bockly, dejándose caer con toda su fuerza en una patada doble sobre de él. Finalmente, Sylver tomo al pegaso con sus garras, precipitándose a toda velocidad al suelo, enterrándolo de un solo golpe con su fuerza, dejando por encima solo su cabeza.

Por precaución, Sylver había congelado todo su alrededor, pues veía que aun después de aquel ataque, el pegaso se veía como si nada, y aun con mucha fuerza.

-Ni siquiera te esfuerces, no podrás romper ese hielo, no importa que tan fuerte seas-. Silver hablaba muy calmadamente a pesar de la situación aunque su comentario solo hiso que Sky concentrara su mirada sobre de él.

Los demás especialistas se reunieron junto a Sylver. Gilda y Lightning habían atrapado a Rarity antes de que esta callera, y Speed se había tele transportado junto a Bockly. Todos miraban al responsable con un poco de miedo, no esperaban que siguiera consiente después de su ataque, pero lo estaba.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-. Speed decía esto a Sky, apuntándole con su cuerno directo a su cara. –Sky jamás haría algo como esto, ¿Quién rayos eres?-

-Sky no parecía querer contestar nada, pero ahora miraba a Speed, con esa mirada de animal, mostrando ahora sus dientes, que dejaban ver unos colmillos que los ponis no tenían.

Speed al ver que no cooperaria, preparo su cuerno y lo apunto hacia Sky, dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para detenerlo. Falto solo una fracción de segundo para liberar su ataque cuando una voz lo detuvo, y ya que él sabía quién era, la obedeció.

-No lo lastimen, no más dolor-. La princesa Celestia había aparecido prácticamente de la nada, haciendo que los especialistas le abrieran camino hasta Sky.

La princesa lo miro, y él le devolvió la mirada. Sky sonrió de una forma rara, como la de un loco, lo que hiso que la cara de la princesa mostrara una expresión, no de miedo, si no de sorpresa.

-Volviste…-.

-Eso es todo lo que me dirás, que te parece un besito, o es que ahora ya no soy de tu agrado, "Celestial"-. Sky hablaba de una forma muy agresiva, pero directa. Era como si hablara con un viejo amigo, o con un viejo enemigo.

-Déjame ayudarte, esta vez…-

-¡Esta vez!, ¡qué te parece cuando aun podía quedarme en un solo lugar más de un día, cuando no me perseguían, cuando yo realmente te importaba!-. Sky ahora realmente gritaba, dejando sorprendidos a los especialistas, quienes esperaban pacientes las instrucciones de su princesa, quien en ese momento se veía ya muy afectada por el comentario.

-No importa, pronto sabrás más de mí y de mi reina, pero por ahora, creo que debo de despedirme-. Sky levanto la mirada y abrió la boca de una forma que casi desfigura su rostro, y si tan solo los especialistas o la princesa hubieran notado algo saliendo de su cuerpo, hubieran notado a un pequeño pajarillo que pasaba sobre ellos en ese momento.

Sky ahora ya no se movía, estaba completamente inconsciente, y bajo las ordenes de la princesa, Sylver derritió el hielo a su alrededor y Speed lo saco con suficiente cuidado para no lastimarlo.

Después de un viaje al hospital de Canterlot, los especialistas esperaban junto a la puerta donde habían puesto en cuarentena a Rarity, Sky y Pinkie, dejándolos muy confundidos con la situación. Luego de un rato, Celestia salió finalmente, solo para recibir las preguntas obvias de la guardia real de su hermana, quien por cierto tenía entretenidos a un grupo de dignatarios para que no se dieran cuenta del desastre de hace un momento. Faltando unicamente Sylver y Discord, quienes no estaban presentes por asuntos personales.

-¿Están todos bien?-. Speed fue el primero en hablar, obviamente estaba más preocupado por sus amigos que por el fugitivo en cuestión.

-Ellos están bien, despertaran dentro de poco-

-¿Qué diablos pasó haya, ningún pegaso es así de fuerte?-. Gilda se mostraba más que preocupada, humillada, pues al ver que un pegaso era capaz de tanto era demasiado para poderlo digerir.

-Esto fue obra de alguien más-

-Eso ya lo notamos, la pregunta real es ¿Quién?-. Lightning reacciono un poco indiferente ante la situación, solo deseaba encontrar al responsable y darle una paliza.

-A mí también me interesa saber quién es el responsable, si no es mucha molestia, hermana-. Luna había aparecido de detrás de Lightning, asustándola lo suficiente para moderar su tono de voz y su actitud un poco. -...no te preocupes, Twilight se esta encargando de los dignatarios-. Luna mit}ro de una forma muy seria a su hermana, en verdad no aceptaria un no por respuesta.

Celestia se vio finalmente acorralada, ante la situación que ella deseaba nunca llegara, paro ya era hora de hablar con la verdad, se lo debía a todos en esa habitación.


	12. Fantasmas del pasado

**12. Fantasmas del pasado.**

Celestia dirigió a los especialistas y a su hermana una sala secreta dentro de su habitación, donde ella podía hablar con toda seguridad, sin el temor de que nadie ajeno a su conocimiento pudiera entrar.

-Les contare lo que paso, poco después del exilio de Luna…-. La cara de Celestia mostraba mucha tristeza, pero aun así, prosiguió en vista al interés que le ponían sus súbditos.

_"Todo sucedió hace casi mil años, luego de que Nightmaremoon fuera exiliada y los morganos fueran derrotados. _

_Decidí remodelar completamente la ciudad de Canterlot; esperaba que si más y más ponis venían aquí, finalmente encontraría una solución para ayudar a mi hermana. Por desgracia, aún existía un problema para mí además de Luna._

_La corona de la reina Morgana. Un tesoro que escondí por precaución después de su derrota, además de una de las piedras mágicas que aún tenía incrustada. Una pequeña esmeralda de forma cuadrada._

_Por mucho tiempo sentí el gran poder de la corona, pero la gema era la más preocupante, pues casi podía escucharla._

_Decidí enterrarla en las raíces del árbol de manzana del gran jardín, donde espere que nadie la encontrara jamás. Pero me equivoque._

_Varias familias llegaron aquí pidiendo trabajo, tierras para trabajar, buscando un giro para sus vidas. Uno de ellos era Ignotus Rock, un pony color gris de melena negra y ojos violeta, quien después de pasar toda su vida en una granja de rocas, quería que le diera un trabajo."_

Speed reconoció el apellido Rock como el de la familia de Pinkie, lo que lo asusto un poco que fuera uno de sus antepasados.

_"El jardín era perfecto para él, la familia Rock siempre ha poseído una fuerza superior a la de los demás ponis, por lo que se lo encargue a él._

_Cada mañana, el me sorprendía con una flor diferente, diciéndome que la siguiente sería más hermosa, cumpliendo cada mañana._

_Pasábamos parte del día juntos, platicando, entreteniéndonos, los dos en nuestra soledad. Tal parece su familia lo había rechazado por alguna razón"_

Celestia se veía un poco triste, ella había pasado por muchas cosas durante ese tiempo, y solo esperaba un poco de comprensión de parte de sus súbditos, pero no esperaba lo mismo de su hermana.

-¿Así que mientras a mí me mandaste a deambular por el espacio, tú te divertías aquí?-. Celestia no dijo nada ante el comentario, en verdad se sentía arrepentida.

_"Cuando las flores se le acabaron, el comenzó a buscar gemas preciosas, pues le había contado que bajo todo Canterlot las encontraría, lo que no supe era lo mucho que le importaría._

_Luego de un tiempo se obsesiono tanto con las gemas que las buscaba en todas partes. Finalmente, busco debajo del árbol de manzana del jardín, y encontró la esmeralda de la reina Morgana, la cual al tocarla lo dejo tirado en el suelo._

_Lo encontré podo después, aunque lo siguiente no sé cómo explicarlo bien. Al tocarlo, pude sentir sus pensamientos, ver sus recuerdos, ver con sus ojos. Me fue imposible salir de ese estado por mí misma. Lo último que recuerdo fue ver a un guardia acercándose hacia mí._

_Desperté en la enfermería al día siguiente, con el mismo guardia que recordaba sentado junto a mi cama, mirándome del modo que Ignotus solía hacerlo. Todas las enfermeras, doctores y guardias de la enfermería yacían a los pies de mi cama, desmallados._

_Con el tiempo, juntos entendimos lo que le pasaba. Ignotus ya no poseía una forma física propia, sobrevivía poseyendo otros cuerpos, apoderándose de sus recuerdos, y de su poder."_

Todos los presentes habían retrocedido, pues era demasiado escuchar que alguien pudiera tener semejante poder.

_"Por mucho tiempo busque la forma de liberarlo, pero no tuve éxito. El seguía entrando en diferentes cuerpos, lo que lo molestaba cada vez más. Al final, esto le afecto la mente, haciéndolo ver cosas, sintiéndose atacado todo el tiempo._

_En un descuido, trate de calmarlo, tocando su nuevo cuerpo de unicornio, lo que fue un verdadero error. Al contacto con su cuerpo, me desmaye, y claramente pude ver lo que el tomo de mis recuerdos en esa ocasión._

-… Vio lo que le hice a los morganos-. La mirada de Celestia se tornó la de alguien que miraba su propio vómito, en verdad tenía la sensación de querer vomitar.

-Un segundo, nosotros lo golpeamos y nada nos pasó, además Sylver lo agarro con sus garras como si nada-. Gilda finalmente se quejó, ya estaba harta de no entender nada de lo que le decían.

-Los trajes que les di los protegen de ataques mágicos, son tan resistentes como la piel de un dragón, era natural que nada les pasara-. Luna se mostró firme ante su obra, dejando callada a Gilda y dejando continuar a su hermana.

_"Al despertar, lo único que encontré a mi lado era una carta pequeña que decía "Mentirosa" escrita con sangre, y el cuerpo sin vida del unicornio que solía ser de Ignotus."_

-… Esa es la historia-.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, sin poder decir una sola palabra, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo.

-Un segundo, eso paso hace siglos, ¿cómo es que ahora el venga a armar todo este alboroto?, ¿por qué no lo intento antes?-. Lightning fue quien reacciono antes que los demás, para ella era la única a quien le parecía demasiado extraño este factor.

-La magia tan poderosa de la gema debió mantenerlo con vida hasta ahora, lo que no entiendo es como consiguió semejante fuerza, ni siquiera en esa época la poseía-. Esto comenzaba a ser demasiado hasta para Celestia, quien ya comenzaba a sentir la presión.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles un poco con eso-. La voz de Twilight resonó en el cuarto, para poco después aparecer frente a los especialistas, dándole la espalda a su mentora. –Déjeme encargarme desde aquí princesa, no la decepcionare-. Twilight miro con un ojo a la princesa Celestia, quien simplemente se retiró.

-Gracias a que la princesa Luna me presto el mapa de los portales, pude entender cómo funciona, y además, cómo funcionan los poderes de los morganos-. Speed se le quedo viendo a Twilight, no esperaba menos de su mentora, pero la más sorprendida era Luna quien abrió los ojos demasiado al ver su progreso sobre aquel artefacto tan molesto para ella.

-Tal parece, mientras los portales estén abiertos, estos les dan aún más poder a sus dueños, los morganos-

-Si eso yo lo entendí hace ya tiempo-. Luna trataba de no quedarse atrás ante su equipo.

-Sí, pero además, afectan más directamente a quien los abrió, en este caso a Ignotus. Esto lo note al ver como la intensidad del brillo de los portales cambiaba en pocos segundos, como si reaccionara con algo. Esto paso al momento del ataque de Ignotus-.

La forma tan lógica que tenía Twilight al hablar les dio confianza a todos de creer en ella, entendiendo de inmediato su nueva misión.

-Si sellamos los portales, lo debilitaremos lo suficiente para poder capturarlo-. Lightning se veía muy emocionada, era el momento de hacer pagar a aquel maleante.

-Entones, estas son sus órdenes, sellen los portales que le corresponden a Ignotus y derrótenlo-. Luna nuevamente actuaba muy diligente, como toda una líder. –Twilight, ¿en donde se encuentran esos portales?-. Twilight saco el mapa viejo donde se mostraba toda Equestria, y justo cerca de una región desértica, varios pequeños puntos luminosos sobresalían cerca de las montañas.

-¡Eso es Applelooza!-. Apple Bock reacciono muy asustado, era como si supiera que algo realmente malo pasaría.

En poco tiempo, los especialistas se prepararon, habían decidido salir esa misma noche con la luz de la luna, que los transportaría a Applelooza en solo una hora. Cada uno se preparó para lo que fuera, en especial Gilda y Lightning quienes decidieron cubrir sus alas en esta ocasión para que no fueran a ser afectadas por algún tipo de drenadora como la última vez.

Discord finalmente se había unido al grupo, y por su cara se veía que estaba bastante enojado, buscando vengar a su querida Fluttershy.

-Así que ya saben dónde está, excelente, le arrancare cada parte de su cuerpo, en orden alfabético-. Discord sonaba muy molesto, en verdad daba miedo esta vez.

-Discord, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-. Speed guio a Discord lejos de los especialistas y comenzó con algo que enojo a Discord de inmediato.

-¡¿Quedarme?! ¿Crees que me quedare como si nada después de lo que paso?-

-Se cuánto deseas cortarle algo a ese sujeto, perote pido que te quedes para proteger a todos aquí-. La seriedad en la cara de Speed provocó que Discord guardara silencio de un solo golpe, esperando a escuchar lo demás de su explicación. –Tú eres más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos, no le confiaría la vida de mis amigos a nadie más-.

Discord finalmente entendió todo, y con una sonrisa muy rara en su rostro, desapareció y volvió a aparecer enredando el cuerpo de Speed con el suyo, teniéndolo cara con cara.

-Ya veo, solo quieres que cuide a tu "chica", ¿no es así?-. Speed se sonrojo al escuchar esto, no era muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos. –Muy bien, pero la próxima vez tú me ayudaras con Fluttershy, espero que no lo olvides-. Speed al entender el trato no pudo más que sonreír, confiado de que su amigo se encargaría de todo.

Solo los especialistas viajarían, pues sin dos de los elementos de la armonía, estos eran inútiles. Aun así, Apple Jack y Rainbow Dash se presentaron frente de sus amigos antes de que se retiraran.

Apple Jack abrazo a su primo y a Speed, de tal forma que los dos escucharan cuando les decía "Cuidense" con un tono muy dulce.

Rainbow Dash se tomó un momento para discutir con la princesa Luna, quejándose de que la última vez los había acompañado y esta vez no podía, pero era por decisión de Lightning y Gilda que no iría, pues consideraron la misión demasiado peligrosa para ella, según sus términos.

Ya listos para la misión, los cinco especialistas se prepararon para el viaje, el cual controlaría la princesa Luna. Con un simple gesto, Todos habían desaparecido del lugar, dejando unos cuantos destellos plateados, casi imperceptibles.

Celestia no había ido a despedirse de ellos, pero desde su ventana alcanzo a decir para sus adentros un pequeño "tengan cuidado", antes de cerrar todas las ventanas y enclaustrarse sin aceptar ninguna visita.


	13. Flores en la noche

**13. Flores en la noche.**

Pasada la media noche, el arribo a Appleloosa había sido realmente agotador para los especialistas. Viajar con el brillo de la Luna es viajar en un estado de conciencia absoluta, sin perder detalle de nada, sin poder descansar, sin poder dormir, lo que le causo bastantes molestias a Gilda y a Lightning Dust, quienes dormían siempre muy temprano.

Al llegar al desierto, el primero en romper las filas fue Apple Bock, con la intensión de encontrar la dichosa cueva y terminar el trabajo lo más pronto posible, considerando que si un morgaño se encontraba tan cerca de su familia, era necesario actuar pronto. Fue gracias a Speed que pudo alcanzarlo y tranquilizarlo que no cometió un error como enfrentarse solo a lo que fuera que se encontraran en esa cueva.

Bockly sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba aquella cueva, pues una de las ordenes de la princesa al entrenarlos había sido conocer bien los terrenos cercanos a sus hogares, solo para tener algún tipo de ventaja contra extranjeros. Él los guio hasta la cueva de los dragones, un lugar sagrado para los búfalos, quienes creían que los dragones habían creado al mundo, dejándoles aquellas cuevas como recordatorio de su poder.

Aun cuando era bastante imprudente entrar sin un plan, Bockly trato de entrar primero, pero al estilo de Twilight, Speed encanto su cola y lo detuvo, exigiéndole algo de buen juicio. Speed de vez en cuando tenía más conciencia que los demás, especialmente en situaciones peligrosas, por lo que al notar el interés que tenía Lightning en la cueva decidió darle a ella la oportunidad de que dirigiera la misión desde ahí.

-¿Tu qué piensas?-. Speed se dirigió hacia su amiga, esperando.

Luego de un momento observando la cueva, Lightning volteo a ver a sus compañeros y continuó.

-La mejor opción será la formación de avance seguro, aunque sin Discord, la mejor opción es que tú dirijas detrás de Gilda-. Segura de su plan, cada uno tomo sus lugares.

Gilda iría al frente, con Speed cubriéndole las espaldas, con Bockly detrás de ellos, mientras que Lightning y Sylver cubrirían la retaguardia. La formación consistía en proteger el centro de la formación, donde se concentraba la fuerza de la misma, sin embargo, como Discord no estaba, quien estaba al final era Silver Fire, con su piel como escudo protector.

-Bien, avancemos-. Speed trato de dar un paso al frente, pero Gilda no se lo permitió, pues ella misma se había detenido por la presencia de alguien dentro de la cueva, que salía como una sombra frente la luz de lo que parecía una antorcha.

Preparados para atacar, sus pasos fueron detenidos por la presencia de alguien conocido, o al menos para uno de los especialistas.

-¿Jefe?-. Bockly reacciono por la presencia del jefe de los búfalos, el Jefe Thunderhooves, quien tenía una mirada muy seria.

-Que gusto verlos por aquí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?-. Su tono de voz era un poco extraño, no parecía molesto, pero sí muy serio, como si algo lo molestara.

-Jefe, "algo" peligroso está dentro de esa cueva, nuestro deber es evitar que cause problemas-. Bockly trato de razonar con el jefe, pero después de que este le lanzara una mirada aún más seria que la anterior, él no parecía querer ceder.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarlos pasar. Esta cueva ha sido suelo sagrado para mi gente desde hace varias generaciones, no puedo dejarlos pasar así de fácil

Al ver que no lograrían convencerlo, Speed nuevamente razono de una forma política con él, esa era una de sus habilidades.

-No es nuestra intensión lastimar nada en la cueva, estoy seguro de que como nosotros usted desea proteger no solo esos recuerdos, sino también a su gente, y considerando la gravedad de lo que podría venir, sería mejor que nos dejara entrar, incluso podrá acompañarnos para que este convencido de nuestros actos-

El jefe al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio y que no tendría opción, decidió darles paso, yendo el hasta la parte trasera de la formación, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Aun cuando el jefe cambiaba un poco la fuerza de la formación, el grupo de Especialistas decidió seguir con el plan, con Gilda al frente y Speed y los demás siguiéndola.

-¿Dónde rayos aprendiste a hablar así?-. Gilda estaba muy curiosa de esto, pues en otras ocasiones lo había escuchado hablar de la misma forma extraña.

-Cuando estuve lastimado. La princesa Celestia me tenía conociendo a todos en Canterlot; cada día por dos años estuve aprendiendo como habla la gente de alta sociedad, lo que me parecía muy aburrido-. Speed dijo la palabra alta con un tono despectivo, como si no fuera la gran cosa. –pero uno de mis maestros fue Fancy Pants, alguien muy amable y razonable. Él sabía muy bien cómo controlar las "quejas" de los demás-. Speed se mostraba muy feliz al contar esto, lo que le brindo un poco más de confianza a su amiga.

Poco tiempo les tomo en llegar al fondo de la cueva, la cual parecía una vasija con un corredor alargado en la entrada, adornado con dibujos que mosteaban a búfalos y dragones trabajando como iguales. Estos dibujos distrajeron la atención de todos los especialistas, con excepción de Gilda, a quien simplemente no le interesaba.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Dónde están los portales?-. Lightning nuevamente hablaba para quejarse de la misión, aunque ya le habían pasado cosas malas por actuar de este modo.

-Sera mejor que nos separemos, jefe usted…-. La voz de Speed se detuvo por un estrepitoso ruido, parecido al rugido de un león, pero que desapareció tan rápido como comenzó. Al buscar el origen de aquel ruido, Speed dirigió su mirada al corredor de la entrada, donde Sylver yacía en el suelo, parecía que estaba inconsciente.

Los especialistas se reunieron a su alrededor para tratar de ayudarlo, pero solo uno de ellos se dio cuenta de un hecho muy importante.

-¿Dónde está el jefe?-. Bockly, preocupado por uno de los residentes más importantes de Appleloosa, hiso que los especialistas reaccionaran a tiempo antes de que una risa siniestra con un tono de voz familiar los pusiera alerta.

-Que gusto verlos, me preguntaba cuando llegarían…-. La voz que se escuchaba era la del jefe Thunderhooves, pero el tono en que hablaba no se parecía en nada a lo que Bockly recordaba. -…por desgracia, tendrán que despedirse pronto-.

La voz provenía del fondo de la cueva, de donde, de la nada, comenzaron a salir pequeñas flechas con formas raras, a las cuales los especialistas reaccionaron con maniobras evasivas, tratando de proteger el cuerpo de Sylver que aún estaba inconsciente.

El ataque continúo por un largo rato, y los especialistas siguieron esquivando, hasta que Gilda observo las flechas que se incrustaban en el suelo. Eran pequeñas flores, simples claveles que tenían el tallo afilado. Al darse cuenta, simplemente se quedó quieta, sin miedo, siendo flores, no había razón para temerles, o al menos eso parecía. Al tocar su cuerpo, una de ellas se incrusto en su garra delantera, mientras que otra cortó su rostro como si fuera una navaja.

Lightning rápidamente la recogió y la puso detrás de las filas, junto a Sylver quien poco a poco reaccionaba.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?-. Gilda, un poco asustada, trataba de conseguir una respuesta lógica a lo que estaba pasando, siendo que su traje poco había hecho para protegerla.

-Son flores recién cortadas, el traje nos protege de ataques mágicos, no de flores, él de hecho es muy inteligente-. Speed decía esto mientras conjuraba un hechizo de protección que protegía a todos sus compañeros. En ese momento, el sintió que algo estaba pasando, algo muy extraño. Comenzó a sentirse débil, sus cascos comenzaron a temblar y su vista comenzó a nublarse, era la misma sensación que había sentido en Ponyville durante el ataque de Sylver.

Al ver que su ataque ya no funcionaria, el jefe búfalo, que obviamente estaba poseído por el poder de Ignotus, se mostró completamente ante sus enemigos, con la misma mirada de loco y mostrando su sonrisa, la cual ahora mostraba aquellos colmillos que caracterizaban a los morganos.

-¿Que paso? Estando ahí no podrán derrotarme, aunque realmente no creo que puedan hacer nada contra este cuerpo, es el más poderoso que encontré… no te ofendas-. Al decir esto, Ignotus miraba a Sylver, que finalmente estaba de pie, algo mareado, pero consiente.

Sus comentarios no hicieron más que enfurecer a las dos voladoras del equipo. Gilda y Lightning salieron del escudo de Speed, reduciéndolo un poco en intensidad. En un ataque combinado, las dos golpearon en direcciones opuestas el cuerpo del jefe, quien recibía los golpes como si nada pasara. Ambas con su fuerza lograron sostenerlo de los cascos, esperando un ataque de parte de sus compañeros, lo que ocurrió con la respuesta de Apple Bock atacando con toda su fuerza sobre el abdomen del jefe.

Al salir del escudo, Apple Bock no se dio cuenta que la barrera finalmente se desvanecía, dejando a Speed en el suelo, debilitado por alguna razón desconocida. Sylver, al verlo caer, trato de ayudarlo, pero él no era el único que tenía su atención sobre Speed. La mirada de animal salvaje de Ignotus se concentró sobre Speed, solo por un momento, dejando abrir su boca mientras lo tenían sostenido contra la pared.

Nuevamente, en silencio, el cuerpo del jefe se quedó inmóvil, sin mostrar ningún tipo de resistencia. Las especialistas al notarlo, lo bajaron lentamente, sin sospechar lo que había pasado.

Gilda, al darse cuenta de que el escudo de Speed ya no se encontraba en pie se dirigió a ayudarlo, pero este comenzó a actuar de una forma extraña. Se estaba riendo, como si estuviera disfrutando de la victoria de sus amigas, pero era por algo diferente, algo que Sylver noto. En un movimiento veloz, tomo el cuerpo de Speed y lo lanzo al otro lado de la cueva, donde el cayo en sus cuatro patas.

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-Ese no es Speed-. La voz tranquila y profunda de Sylver hiso reaccionara a Gilda, quien estaba a punto de atacarlo.

Mientras, del otro lado de la cueva, Speed seguía riendo, como si estuviera celebrando. Sus compañeros lo observaron desde lejos, y escucharon con cuidado sus comentarios.

-¡Finalmente! ¡El cuerpo más poderoso de todos, con esta magia la reina finalmente regresara, nos dará lo que merecemos, todo será nuestro!-. Speed ahora estaba gritando, dando a entender que ya no era el, si no Ignotus, quien en un momento de debilidad del Especialista, lo había poseído.

-Ustedes serán los primeros-. Ignotus se giró hacia los especialistas, quienes no se sentían muy seguros de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que se abalanzó contra Bockly, con la intención de atacarlo. Bockly se quedó inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, aunque no fue realmente importante, pues Ignotus se había detenido de golpe frente de él, como si una fuerza extraña lo hubiera paralizado.

Luego de un momento, Ignotus en el cuerpo de Speed se retiró, como si un dolor lo estuviera aquejando. Luego de un momento, de un silencio que para los especialistas fue casi eterno, se escuchó la voz de Speed, suplicando algo que ellos jamás pensarían.

-¡Especialistas!... ¡Atáquenme!-.


	14. Poder

**14. Poder…**

Todos los especialistas presentes se quedaron en silencio. En otras ocasiones Speed había actuado de un modo extraño, exigiéndose que la misión se completara completamente, pero esto era demasiado.

Speed parecía estar forcejeando consigo mismo, tratando de retroceder lo más que pudiera para mantener a sus compañeros a salvo. En un descuido, una de las flores había cortado su traje, dejándolo expuesto.

-¡¿Qué están esperando?!-. La pregunta provoco que el grupo retrocediera, no podían creer tan fácil en esta petición, era posible que Ignotus quisiera lastimar a Speed para después huir como lo hiso con Sky, era algo a lo que no podían arriesgarse.

-¡Gilda!-. Los gritos de Speed provocaron que Gilda se paralizara, incapaz de atacar a alguien tan preciado para ella.

Gilda le había ganado mucho cariño a cada uno de los especialistas durante su entrenamiento con la princesa, pero especialmente a Speed, pues él la había tratado con mucha amabilidad y gentileza desde el primer día que se conocieron, a pesar de que ella tenía más experiencia en misiones que él.

A pesar de su repentino estado de shock, Gilda aun pudo notar un manchón de color azul aguamarina que pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, y que en una fracción de segundo, se impactó contra el cuerpo de Speed, arrojándolo contra una de las paredes de la cueva. Completamente impactados, su asombro era indescriptible.

-¿Qué están esperando? Bien o mal debemos atacarlo, estoy segura de que el preferiría que las cosas fueran así-. La voz de Lightning Dust resonó en los cráneos de cada uno de los ahí presentes, haciéndolos reaccionar. Por desgracia había sido demasiado tarde, pues Ignotus había logrado recuperar el control sobre Speed y había utilizado un hechizo sobre Lightning, arrojándola contra sus compañeros, aunque con muy poca fuerza.

-Maldito, no esperaba que pudieras liberarte, hay algo muy extraño en ti-. Mientras Ignotus decía esto, Speed podía sentir que su mente y su alma viajaban en otra dirección, como si se apartaran de toda realidad. Escudriñando entre los recuerdos de Ignotus, pudo ver todo el dolor que lo aquejaba, su obsesión por las gemas y en especial a ciertos individuos, sus nombres, y sus habilidades.

Entre aquellos que vio, había una criatura que le parecía familiar, algo que no era normal. Vestía algo parecido a un vestido negro, ojos verdes y melena larga color negro, ondulado y brillante. Le recordó la imagen que alguna vez vio en un sueño, lo que lo aterro, dándole la oportunidad de volver a ganar el control sobre su cuerpo.

Al despertar, lo primero que sintió fue un inmenso dolor en su abdomen, que no se comparaba con el dolor en su casco derecho, donde hacía tiempo Discord había dibujado el sello que la princesa les había dado. No pudo decir o hacer nada, pues se sentía débil. Aun no tenía control total sobre su cuerpo.

En su mente, Ignotus seguía tratando de entender por qué no podía tener completo control sobre este individuo. Trato de buscar entre sus recuerdos, pero no hayo nada, no lo entendía. Una vez más se concentró. Poco a poco recupero el control sobre las funciones del cuerpo de Speed, pero en especial el dolor, el cual ahora era mayor, pues los especialistas finalmente habían decidido atacar a pesar de las consecuencias.

Gilda había usado toda su fuerza para golpear a Speed en la cara con la simple intención de noquearlo, mientras que Bockly uso su fuerza para tomarlo de la cola y azotarlo varias veces contra el suelo. Estos dos últimos ataques los había sentido Speed, obligándolo a cederle el paso a Ignotus, quien no esperaba la increíble sensación de dolor que recibió al conseguir nuevamente el control sobre el cuerpo de Speed.

Finalmente, Sylver Fire tomo el cuerpo de Speed, quien en ese momento era Ignotus, tratando por todos los medios de aferrarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Sylver apretó el cuerpo de Speed hasta que sintió que sus costillas se quebraban, obligando a Ignotus a soltar gritos de dolor. Cada uno de los especialistas veía la escena como algo terrible, pero era necesario.

-Debo… salir…-. Ignotus decía esto tratando de escapar del dolor, pero le fue inútil, era como si el cuerpo de Speed lo jalara con cada intento de escapar. Sylver seguía presionando, aumentando cada vez más el dolor en cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo de Speed, provocando los gritos de dolor de Ignotus. No fue sino hasta que las extremidades delanteras de Speed crujieron que algo increíble pasó.

La boca de Speed se abrió como si fuera a dislocarse, dejando salir una especie de humo verde, el cual comenzó a condensarse cerca del cuerpo del jefe Thunderhooves. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de un pony color verde brillante comenzó a condensarse de aquel humo, dejando ver una cutie marck con forma de tres esmeraldas. Sylver al notar a aquel individuo, soltó inmediatamente a Speed, quien respiraba muy lentamente y con dificultad.

Al verse a sí mismo, el pony que obviamente era Ignotus, se veía muy confundido y fuera de sí. Su mirada era otra, como la de alguien que despierta en el cuerpo de una cucaracha cuando antes era un pony. Los especialistas se pusieron en posición de combate, con excepción de Gilda, quien se mantuvo al margen tratando de cuidar a Speed.

-¡No se acerquen!-. Ignotus tenía una mirada de desesperación muy evidente, pero era porque aún no notaba la esmeralda pequeña que estaba frente de su casco. Al darse cuenta el tomo, aunque el efecto sobre su cuerpo no fue el mismo que la última vez. –Solo esperen, les daré una lección con esto, todos ustedes van a…-.

La voz de Ignotus se apagó por completo en un instante, pues un casco muy fuerte le había golpeado la nuca noqueándolo.

-Que hablador, solo era un debilucho-. El jefe Thunderhooves había despertado finalmente, demostrando su fortaleza ante el poder de Ignotus.

Apple Bock tomo la cuerda mágica de la alforja de Speed, dejando inmóvil el cuerpo de Ignotus; mientras que Lightning uso uno de los mensajes instantáneos para avisarle a la princesa que los mandara de vuelta.

El jefe Thunderhooves tomo la pequeña esmeralda con una piel de animal parecida a la de un dragón, y se la entregó a Sylver Fire, argumentando que él era el más confiable; Sylver decidió cuidarla hasta entregársela a la princesa Luna.

Con cuidado, Gilda y Lightning tomaron el cuerpo de Speed, de esa forma no sufriría tanto durante el viaje, que lo tendría consiente hasta llegar. En poco tiempo, la luna comenzó a tener un leve brillo plateado, el cual indicaba que era hora de regresar. Los especialistas tomaron sus posiciones, y en un simple gesto, desaparecieron, llevándose a Ignotus, Speed y la pequeña gema preciosa de vuelta a Canterlot.


	15. Por amor

**14. Por amor…**

Una hora angustiante paso Speed sin poder decir una sola palabra. El viaje se hacía casi instantáneo para los especialistas, pero el dolor de Speed era tal que sintió morir en varias ocasiones.

Al llegar, quien los recibió eran la princesa Luna, Discord, Celestia y Twilight, quien se había quedado despierta hasta la llegada de todo el grupo. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana.

-¡Ayuda!-. Grito Gilda al sentir el suelo frio del castillo de Canterlot.

De inmediato, Luna trato de curar a Speed, pero no pudo, algo parecía interferir. Ni Twilight ni Celestia tuvieron suerte, por lo que Discord fue el único que sugirió lo más simple.

-¿No pensaron en quitarle el traje primero?-. El comentario no parecía muy coherente, pues Twilight y Luna ya habían podido curar a los especialistas aun con el traje puesto, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Luna utilizo un hechizo que solo ella podía usar para retirar el traje. Al instante este desapareció, dejando ver el cuerpo completamente lastimado de Speed. L o más terrible a la vista era un pedazo de hueso que sobresalía de su casco Izquierdo. Discord uso su magia para curarlo, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes, aunque a él lo sorprendió más otra cosa.

Un extraño líquido color negro estaba emanando del casco derecho de Speed, del mismo donde Discord había dibujado el sello de Luna. Twilight trato de acercarse a ver que era, pero Discord la detuvo con unas simples palabras.

-Sería mejor que no tocaras eso, a menos que quieras que te crezca un segundo cuerno o algo peor-.

Discord llevo a la enfermería a Speed, mientras que los especialistas dejaban su informe a las princesas.

Bockly le entrego a los guardias del palacio a Ignotus, quien a causa del viaje se mantenía viendo a su alrededor en silencio, como si esperara algo. Solo Celestia se había percatado en esos momentos que el color de la piel de Ignotus había cambiado, volviéndose gris nuevamente, el color que ella recordaba.

-Ignotus…-

-Sigue llamándome así, pero tú sabes que él ya está muerto-

Ambos se miraron con miradas serias, de tristeza y frustración. Los guardias se llevaron a Ignotus por orden de Luna, pues parecía que Celestia no haría nada.

Sylver le entrego la piel a la Princesa Luna, quien al abrirla descubrió la pequeña joya que ahora brillaba de una forma muy intensa. Luna se la entregó a Celestia, quien en silencio se la llevo.

Twilight al ver que ya nada podría hacer para ayudar, decidió regresar a la enfermería a revisar a sus amigas, dejando a los especialistas con su líder.

-Muy buen trabajo, han traído a un fugitivo de la justicia, un tesoro muy valioso y en el camino cerraron los portales que se encontraban en esa región-. El comentario último de la princesa sorprendió a todo el grupo, quienes recordaron que no había hecho tal cosa.

-Sera mejor que ahora se tomen un descanso, pronto amanecerá, será mejor que duerman-. La sugerencia no fue muy bien aceptada, pues la intención de los especialistas era esperar a su compañero para saber de su condición.

Había pasado solo media hora, y Twilight con alegría saludaba a sus amigas que por fin despertaban de los efectos de Ignotus. Rarity se veía un poco cansada, como si no hubiera descansado, mientras Pinkie parecía estar buscando a alguien. Twilight les explico brevemente lo que había pasado, dejando a Pinkie bastante asustada, con ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a Speed a su cuarto privado en la enfermería.

-No te preocupes, Los guardias están cuidando de el-. Twilight decía esto sin darse cuenta del unicornio color blanco que había entrado a toda velocidad al cuarto. Parecía estar muy asustado.

-¡Princesa, Speed Runner desapareció de su cuarto!-

-¡¿Qué cosa dijiste?!-

-Y eso no es todo, el mapa de los portales y el morgaño Ignotus también desaparecieron-

-¡Informa a las princesas de inmediato, y también a los especialistas!-

Twilight estaba a punto de decirles algo a sus amigas, pero una de ellas ya no estaba ahí. Pinkie había salido corriendo sin decir nada, con la intención de buscar por su cuenta a Speed.

Al recibir la noticia, las princesas comenzaron a buscar por su cuenta a Speed, quien por alguna razón no parecía estar en ningún lado, o al menos eso parecía.

Solo la princesa Luna se mantuvo calmada todo el tiempo, era como si supiera donde buscar. En poco tiempo, había llegado volando hasta un risco, donde se estaba alzando un globo destartalado y parchado. Luna sin decir nada, desconecto los lazos del globo, donde un pegaso un poco asustado trataba de sujetarlo mientras se alejaba. Frente de la canasta estaba Speed, cubierto aun por algunos vendajes.

Luna bajo lentamente, tratando de hacer contacto visual con el unicornio, quien la miraba con la cabeza agachada, con una mirada de enojo y frustración.

-¿Piensas irte?-. Speed no contesto ahora miraba hacia el suelo. –Creí que querías proteger a tus amigos y familia…-

-¡No puedo protegerlos si yo soy la razón de sus problemas!-

Luna se quedó sorprendida y en silencio, dándole tiempo para explicarse.

-Ellos me estaban buscando a mi… saben que soy la reencarnación de Starswirl… su intención era poseer mi cuerpo y entonces atacarían… soy una amenaza… yo…-. Speed casi lloraba, no estaba seguro del porqué, si por la impotencia de la situación o por el dolor en su casco, el cual aún dejaba caer algunas gotas negras de aquel liquido negro.

-Aun cuando ese fuera su plan, no estás solo, nos tienes a todos nosotros-. Una voz muy delicada le hablo desde prácticamente todas direcciones. De repente frente a él aparecieron sus compañeros de grupo, esta vez los cinco especialistas estaban ahí, y la voz que había escuchado era la de Lightning.

-Ustedes deben de entenderlo… si me quedo aquí… ustedes…-

-¿Nosotros que? ¿Es que no confías en nuestras habilidades?-. Discord parecía estar un poco indignado, pero no era muy en serio.

-…no es eso, es que…-

-No somos débiles-. Gilda esta vez trato de defenderse.

-… ¡no!... yo solo…-

-¿Solo nos quieres abandonar?-. Esta vez una voz más enojada interrumpió, era la voz de Twilight, quien había usado su magia para localizar a Speed y llevar con ella a todas sus amigas, dejando a Pinkie especialmente frente de Speed.

Él parecía estar asustado. La simple mirada de Pinkie, esta vez llena de preocupación era demasiado para él.

-¿Ya no me quieres?-

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡no!... Pinkie, yo…- Speed trataba de decir algo, pero el dolor en su casco comenzó a hacerse insoportable, a tal grado que le impidió terminar de hablar. Speed estaba a punto de sucumbir, si no es por la ayuda de Pinkie quien lo había sostenido antes de desmayarse.

-Te dije que yo te cuidaría, ¿recuerdas?- . La sensación hiso recordar a Speed lo sucedido en Ponyville hacía apenas unos meses. La sensación era la misma, lo que le pareció aún más doloroso, pero no tanto como las palabras de su pony especial.-Además, como esperas que deje ir al pony con quien espero casarme algún día-. Esto último fue demasiado para él. Speed se desplomo finalmente en los cascos de Pinkie, desmayado.

Pinkie un poco asustada, pudo notar como el líquido que salía del casco de Speed se tornaba blanco, tranquilizándola un poco. Entre todos, llevaron a Speed a la enfermería, decidiendo que estarían vigilando hasta que el despertara.

Mientras tanto, en una parte muy escondida de la vista del castillo de Canterlot, Ignotus trotaba por entre unos arbustos, con una figura humanoide cubierta por una gabardina con capucha siguiéndolo.

-Tardaste demasiado-

-No había necesidad de que te dejaras atrapar-. La vos que emanaba del humano era parecida a la de una hembra pony.

-No importa, de todos modos me vengare la próxima vez-

-Al menos aun conservas la gema de la Reina-

-Esos malditos me la quitaron, pero la recuperare-

El humano se detuvo, si decir una sola palabra. Ignotus se dio vuelta, parecía estar un poco preocupado.

-Dime, acaso te preocupa lo que diga la reina…-. La voz de Ignotus se deformo, como si un ruido líquido la hubiera detenido.

-Ahora ya no hay razón para mantenerte con vida, yo me encargare desde aquí-. Una mano color verde claro sobresalía de la gabardina enorme, dejando ver la sangre de Ignotus envarada en cada uno de sus dedos. –Gracias por tus servicios-. El humano decía esto mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de Ignotus desangrarse frente de ella por el cuello.

Al ver que el cuerpo de Ignotus no mostraba ningún movimiento, el humano desapareció del lugar en una explosión muy parecida a la que dejan los ponis al tele transportarse.


	16. Simplemente yo te

**16. Simplemente yo te...**

Los sueños de Speed poco a poco se fueron aclarando. Cada uno mostraba imágenes del pasado, de los tiempos de la princesa Luna, Sombra, Celestia y muchos otros ponis, pero fueron otras las imágenes que lo perturbarían por mucho tiempo desde ese día.

-¿Creen que este bien?-. Apple Jack le pregunto angustiada a sus amigas, las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, quienes habían pedido permiso para estar en el cuarto de Speed hasta que despertara, en caso de que intentara escapar otra vez.

-Yo solo espero que no esté muy afectado por lo que paso durante la gala, no me gustaría que se culpara por algo que no es su culpa-. Rarity finalmente miraba a Speed como su amigo, permitiéndose preocuparse por el de una forma más profunda.

-Vamos, él es muy fuerte, no creo que sucumba ante tan poco-. Rainbow decía esto de una forma nerviosa, casi comenzaba a dudar de sus propias palabras.

Solo Twilight y Pinkie permanecían en silencio junto a la cama de Speed, solo deseaban que reaccionara.

El sol poco a poco comenzó a salir en el horizonte, Celestia lo había retrasado un poco para gusto de su hermana, y la luz del astro logro hacer reaccionar finalmente a Speed, quien apenas podía abrir los ojos. La primera en darse cuenta de que regresaba en si fue Pinkie, quien nunca dejo de seguir sus ojos por alguna respuesta.

-Speed…-. Pinkie no pudo decir otra cosa, para ese momento no se le ocurrió algo más.

-Hola…-. Speed estaba en las mismas condiciones, aunque probablemente no hablaba por que le faltaban fuerzas.

-¡Despertaste!-. Apple Jack fue la primera en intentar abrazar a su amigo, pero por suerte, Twilight la había detenido, dejándola en el aire para hablarle a todas.

-Sera mejor que dejemos que se incorpore antes de querer hacerle algo, vamos, salgamos un momento-. Todas las presentes asintieron un poco frustradas, todas excepto Pinkie, quien no dejaba de ver los ojos de Speed. - … encárgate de el por favor Pinkie-. Pinkie no respondió, estaba muy entretenida en otra cosa.

Una vez más, Speed y Pinkie se quedaron solos en el cuarto. Esto ya les había pasado, pero había terminado de otra forma.

-¿Recuerdas la ocasión en que nos quedamos dormidos en esa cueva extraña?-. Pinkie fue la primera en reaccionar, tenía que decir algo muy importante esta vez. –Me vi a mi misma sin ningún amigo, como si ninguno de ellos hubiera existido jamás, pero… pensar en ti me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante… deseaba verte otra vez, volver a verte… solo a ti-.

Speed seguía sin reaccionar, parecía que escuchaba, pero no hacia ningún tipo de reacción.

-…Speed… ¿me escuchas?-. Pinkie se acercó un poco más a la cama, tan cerca como pudo de Speed, quien por un momento aparto la mirada de los ojos de esta, para finalmente sacar sus cascos de entre las sabanas y abrasarla.

Speed simplemente abrazaba a Pinkie, sin decir nada, por lo que ella decidió quedarse así hasta que el hablo, casi como un susurro.

-"Te amo Pinkie Pie"-. Speed dijo esto de una forma lenta, como si apenas tuviera fuerzas para hablar. Pinkie no pudo más que abrir mucho los ojos; esas palabras jamás las habían escuchado de nadie que no fuera de su familia, por lo que no supo cómo reaccionar al principio, hasta que finalmente reacciono y le regreso el abrazo a Speed y en susurros dijo "yo también te amo Speed Runner". Los dos se quedaron recostados abrazados por al menos dos horas, lo que comenzó a preocupar a los que estaba afuera del cuarto.

Afuera, en una sala de espera casi improvisada, se encontraban los Especialistas y las amigas de Speed, esperando a que salieran.

-¿Aun no?-. La princesa Luna había aparecido para revisar la condición de Speed, a pesar de todo, ella lo consideraba como alguien importante. Al recibir una respuesta negativa, Luna solo bajo la cabeza, como si fuera a llorar.

Comenzaba a haber un poco de tención en el cuarto, hasta que la puerta del cuarto de Speed se abrió con un pequeño chirrido, mostrando a un unicornio apoyado sobre un poni terrestre color rosa. Cuando Speed vio a sus amigos, simplemente dijo un "Hola" algo lento, provocando que ellos se le acercaran, contentos y gritando su nombre.

Todos en la sala trataban de abrazarlo, pero prefirieron esperar, solo hasta que Luna se puso al frente y comenzó con su discurso.

-Eres un tonto-. Palabras simples de una líder. -… pero te debo la vida de mis especialistas-. Luna se inclinó ante Speed, cosa que el no pudo entender muy bien, por lo que se acercó a ella con la poca fuerza que tenía, para levantar su rostro y hablarle.

-Si no fuera por usted, yo jamás habría obtenido el poder para protegerlos… sin mencionar tu gran ayuda también, Twilight-. Speed volteo a ver a Twilight, quien le respondió con una simple sonrisa.

Luna se incorporó, con los especialistas detrás de ella. Lightning le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a la princesa, quien le contesto asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Speed eh hablado con tus compañeros, quienes me han dicho lo mucho que eres capaz de arriesgar por el cumplimiento de tu deber y la protección de los tuyos, por lo que decidimos darte esto-. Luna saco un broche idéntico al que le había dado a los especialistas, solo que estaba hecho de oro puro, y brillaba desde cualquier ángulo en que se mirara. –Desde ahora serás el líder de los Especialistas, espero que nos guíes a la victoria en muchas otras misiones-.

Speed no pudo decir nada, aunque realmente estaba muy débil para decir algo, pero con la poca fuerza que tenía, hablo de la misma forma política que sus compañeros le conocían.

-Se lo… agradezco, pero pienso que alguien más seria más adecuado para ese puesto-. Speed camino hacia Discord, quien al ver esto casi lo golpea del susto. -… Discord es mucho más poderoso que yo, estoy seguro que hará un buen trabajo-. Luna no dijo nada, y ninguno de los especialistas tampoco, si esta era su decisión, confiaría en el juicio de su antiguo líder de cinco segundos.

-Ha! Y ustedes creían que no llegaría lejos-. Discord dijo esto con unos fuegos artificiales en miniatura atrás de él, dejando a Speed sonriéndole como si fuera lo más natural de ver. –…y como mi primera orden… les ordeno que todos vayan a sus casas y se tomen un descanso, nos vemos aquí en una semana-. Luego de decir esto, Discord tomo a Fluttershy y se envolvió a sí mismos en un pequeño regalo con moño, el cual al abrirse de nuevo exploto dejando caer un montón de confeti y serpentinas que se desvanecieron en el aire casi al instante junto con la caja.

-Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón-. Luna un poco conmocionada por el espectáculo, finalmente se daba un respiro de las cosas extrañas que Discord acostumbraba hacer.- Vayan, descansen, después de todo, no creo que tengamos problemas por un tiempo-. Todos los especialistas estaban tan contentos, que cada uno por su parte salió corriendo de la sala, olvidando por completo a su compañero, todos excepto Lightning, quien regreso a darle un beso en la mejilla a Speed y en silencio le dijo "buena suerte" antes de volar a toda velocidad.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, seguro que Speed querrá descansar lejos de todo esto-. Twilight, como buena líder, hiso reaccionar a sus amigas que estaban un poco impresionadas por lo que paso.

Entre todas, escoltaron a Speed hasta fuera, donde decidieron que era mejor abordar el tren para llegar más rápido entre todas. Pinkie miro de una forma preocupada a Speed, esperando que él se opusiera de algún modo.

-No te preocupes, creo que puedo aguantar mientras estés junto a mí-. Pinkie al escuchar esto, dejo el cuidado de Speed a Rarity, y sin decir nada más se adelantó al tren para revisarlo y garantizar un lugar para ella y Speed.

-Dime, ¿ya le dijiste?-. Rarity se veía muy interesada, aun pensaba que dentro del cuarto de Speed había pasado algo más que un simple abrazo.

-… se lo diré después, por ahora quiero disfrutar un poco más de tiempo con ella y con ustedes, después de todo, creo que aún tengo algo de tiempo-.

-¿Tiempo?-

Speed solo le sonrió a Rarity, quien aún no entendía el comentario, pero ya no importaba, pues habían llegado a la estación del tren. Speed se acomodó con la cabeza recargada sobre el hombro de Pinkie, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió con la confianza de entrar en aquel tren, después de todo, estando al lado de su pony especial lo demás no importa tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aqui. este es el final del segundo libro. Les agradesco por todo su apoyo. Ya que nadie me ayudo a decidirlo, seguiré con mi plan. El proximo Libro sera "MLP presenta Speed Runner y los Morganos", donde a pesar de la poca cantidad de espisodios, moriran todos los personajes que odio y adoro de MLP, incluyendo al mas importante. Con mucho cariño, hasta el proximo libro. Paz.<strong>


End file.
